The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke
by corruptedpandas
Summary: I'M BACK! XDD Great powers come with great responsibilities." So just what does Sasuke intends to do when he develops the power to control anybody he wants? WARNING: yaoi, bl, Lemons? you bet.
1. New Found Power

**'Ello. This is Alex here, one of Kagurasan5's six personalities. We all love to write, and this is our first boy's love fanfiction! I, Alex here, specialize in writing the boy's love stories. Cause let's face it, it's hot and cute. So please be nice and not post any nasty comments cause writers do have feelings, and yes, it hurts. The plot for The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke is still coming along, and it might take a while for me to post since we all take turns updating our stories. WE ARE ONLY ONE GIRL DAMMIT. Anyways, I'm still thinking whether I should make this story into yaoi or keep it shonen-ai. Tell me what you guys want. I'll keep it rated M for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One- New Found Powers**

"It seems you have developed the ability to control people, Sasuke," Tsunade said after reading the doctor's report. "And um... how did this happen again?"

Sasuke, the 16 year old teenager, sitting in front of her in his hospital clothes, crossed his legs and begun his story.

He and Naruto were in, yet again, another one of their daily fights. This time it was about who should get the last curry beef ball. Even though he didn't really like curry beef balls, he got into the chopstick war over it because it gave him another chance to interact with the blonde. But of course, Tsunade didn't need to know that little detail, so Sasuke decided to leave that part out. Actually, now that he thinks about it, half the fights they were ever in, was started by him on purpose.

Naruto had produced one of his doppelgangers to aid him in the fight for the beef ball. So Sauke decided to destroy it with his Fireball jutsu. In the middle of doing his hand signs, the waitress behind him, tripped and ended up spilling her plate of food on top of Sasuke right when he was chameling his chakra. This chain of reactions sent an electrical current, as Sasuke puts it, through his spinal chord. The he blacked out and ended up here. That was two weeks ago. During the two weeks, Sasuke had been questioned, probbed, and had experiments done on him while the doctors tried to figure out the reason of how Sasuke became this way.

"I see," said Tsunade slowly.

"Yeah, I don't know how that's possible either," Sasuke said, leaning back on his chair.

"Well," said Tsunade, placing the report back on her desk. "In all my years as a ninja, this is a first. Do you know how it works, Sasuke?"

"Not a clue. I didn't even know about this power until you told me."

Tsunade nodded. "Since we don't know how far your new found power can go. Or how it will affect you and the people around you, just do me a favor and stay out of trouble. Just until we figure out how you got in this state."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-sensei," Sasuke said as he picked up his clothes and headed out the door.

The raven haired boy ended up standing at his favorite place after exiting Tsunade's office. He was standing across the street from the food stand where he often sees Naruto eat ramen.

Okay, so he did promise Tsunade he would be careful with his powers. But she never said he couldn't use it. Plus, he was curious. Nobody else had powers like this and he wanted to see how it worked.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" the familiar pink haired kunoichi chirped. Sakura had sneaked up on Sasuke when he was lost in his own thoughts. Sakura was one of those really absessive girls and Sasuke hated those types. They had been in the same team for over three years and she still doesn't seem to get the point.

"Bugger off, Sakura." Sauske said turning away, hoping she'll get the idea. But she never does. Sakura was persistant as hell.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun? I saw you looking at the ramen stand."

_Yeah. That's because Naruto eats there._ Sasuke wanted to say, but he didn't think Sakura would be able to get it through that thick skull of hers. Considering how smart she is, he would have thought that she would have figured it out by now. Sasuke isn't interested in girls, he knew he was gayever since he was five. And ever since then, Sasuke has been lusting after guys, but he has always been either too proud or too shy to admit it. Heck, Sasuke probably lusted for almost all the decent looking guys in Konoha. So Sasuke just said no while walking away.

"Oh. Did you not bring money with you? Because I have money. We can get some together if you want." Sakura said following him and grabbing his his arm.

Sasuke's patience finally wore out. "I do not want any ramen! Just go away, Sakura!" When the last words escaped from his mouth, Sasuke felt a surge of energy from his body, traveling and meeting up at the place where his skin touches Sakura's hand. And then it was gone. Sasuke was frightened. _What was that?_ He searched Sakura's face to see if she felt it too, but she looked blank. Empty. Like a bit of amnesia had hit her. Then she was back to her old, perky self.

She released her hold on Sasuke's arm. "Okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled and waved, trying to mask her disappointment. "I'll see you later." She turned and walked away.

Sasuke stared after her._ What the hell just happened?_ Usually, it takes him three times as long to get her off his back. Could this be the magic of his new power? Sasuke tried not to get his hopes up too high. _It could have been a fluke. I've got to try this on someone else. _

He started walking down the street, looking for his next victim, when he heard ssomeone call out his name. The voice belonged to the blonde haired girl, Ino, also known as Sakura's archenemy for Sasuke's love. As if he'll ever love one of them.

_Oh great._ Sasuke thought. He had past by the flower shop where Ino worked. He would have continued walking, but this was a great time to try out his ability.

Sasuke strolled up to Ino who was watering plants at the time, gave her a sexy smile, and greeted her. "Hey, Ino."

Ino reacted by tripping over her own feet and spilling water everywhere. It's not everyday that the great Uchiha Sasuke would actually respond back to someone. Ino blushed deeply and got into her extra flirty mode. "Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun," she daid, looking at him through her long eyelashes, blinking every so often, and twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Sasuke tried not to gag as Ino's perfume swept past his nose. _Why do girls find it so nessasary to wear all that perfume?_ Sasuke leaned forward to whisper in her ear while picking up a flower from behind. "You don't mind if I steal one, do you?"

Sasuke could feel Ino's hormones jumping out from beneath her skin as she replied in a sultry voice. "Not at all, sasuke-kun."

"Thank you," Sasuke said before leaving Ino to her daydreams.

Sasuke frowned. What was he doing wrong? This time, the experiment with Ino was different than what happened to Sakura. Ino looked and acted like how she would act around him every other day. So what was he doing wrong? Was the thing with Sakura really just a fluke after all? So how the hell can he use this power if he doesn't even know how it works? Unless, Tsunade was kidding around with him. But that seemed unlikely because he was certain he had inflence over the girls. He had to find someone else to test it on. He had to find someone unlike the other girls who wouldn't fall heads over heels for him.

He looked down at the flower he had picked up from the flower shop. A single white rose. Now what was he going to do with this? Sasuke looked up in time to see Hinata, the quiet, timid, grey-eyed kunoichi. _Perfect_. Sasuke thought. Unlike the other girls, Hinata was more mature and certainly would be a bit more of a challenge. And he was pretty sure she didn't like him.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up from her book to see Sasuke coming up to her.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun. Hello. How are you?"

"Good, good. Um, here," Sasuke held out the white rose.

Hinata blushed. "F-for me?"

"Uh yeah. I saw it today while I was out for a walk and it sort of made me think of you. It, uh, matches your eyes. Since it's white also." Sasuke had no idea what he was saying anymore. He just wanted Hinata to take the damn flower already.

"Oh. That's very nice of you. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata reachedout for the rose. Her fingers gently touching his as she did, and that's when Sasuke made his move.

"Kiss me."

"Eh?"

And then it happened again. That same energy was cruzing through Sasuke's body. It felt like chakra. His chakra. It was coming from all over him, meeting up and pushing out from the point where his and Hinata's fingers touch. It flowed out from Sasuke and into Hinata from the moment Sasuke made the command. And just like last time, it was gone.

Hinata was confused. From the moment her hand touched Sasuke's, she felt this sudden urge to kiss him. To put her lips on top of his. And she didn't even like him. But this feeling was too great to ignore. It flowed throughout her, bending her to its will. Her heart screamed no and her brain tried to take back control, but her body was no longer listening. _But doesn't Sasuke sound so inviting? And his lips does look vert kissable._ The feeling egged her on. _But I love Naruto._ Hinata thought back. _It's just one kiss._ It told her. _Oh. Then I guess it's alright. _And like that, Hinata had given in.

Sasuke was surprise. He was very, very, very surprised. Hinata was kissing him. Hinata, the last girl on Earth that he would have thought not to kiss a guy simply because he told her to, was kissing him. Uchiha Sasuke. And she was quite good at it too. Sasuke sweared he could have felt a little tongue action going around in there. Sasuke had to push her away before things got out of hand. Or if anyone saw. Like a certain blondie. Who knew that Hinata had so much... experience. She would make her future boyfriend proud.

When Hinata came up for air, Sasuke took this chance to push her away. That seemed to have broken whateverspell that was casted upon her. She was back to her original, flustered, and shy self.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Hinata blushed madly and started playing with her fingers.

"It's okay, Hinata," Sasuke said. "I, uh, quite enjoyed it."

That statement only caused Hinata to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Sasuke said before turning around. Hinata responded with a quick nod before she bounced away, rose in her hand, completely forgetting her book.

_That was interesting. That was very interesting. _Sasuke notioned. He thought back to before Hinata had kissed him. Her face looked bewildered, sort of like how Sakura's face was like. _And both those times, we were making skin contact with each other when I made the command. _Sasuke noted. _That allowed my chakra to go from me to them and controlling them...somehow. Interesting. So this is how it works._

Sasuke begun plotting up ideas for how he should use his power when a new idea begun to form in his head. And it revolved around his one favorite subject: Naruto. If he could make Sakura leave him alone and Hinata kiss me, he couldn't imagine what he could get Naruto to do for him. Or to him.

Sasuke shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his mind of any indecent thoughts that were forming. _This is bad. This is bad. _Sauske scolded himself._ I haven't even seen Naruto yet and I'm already getting horny._

But he had to admit, he was curious to what he can make Naruto do. Sasuke made up his mind. He was going to find Naruto and then... well, he didn't get to that part yet. _Oh yeah._ Sasuke remembered. _Naruto went off on a mission. That was why we were eating beef balls, a little get-together before he left. Let's see, Naruto said he would be gone for two weeks. And I'm pretty sure I was unconsious for a couple of days, and then I had to stay at the hospital for a couple more day while they tested on me. So that means he should be back by tomorrow! _Sasuke grinned. _Oh, I just can't wait._


	2. Protection For Sasuke

**'Ello. Alex here. Thank you for your lovely comments. I've been thinking about the plot for this story. It's all very hazy right now, but I do have some scenes in my mind that I want to included in here. And Naruto will appear sooner or later on in the story. Oh! Don't remember to say if you want this to be a shonen-ai or yoai story! Very important! I do not want to piss people off or disappoint them. My friends are leaning towards the yoai side because they've never seen me write those before. Actually, this is my first fanfiction, so go figure. Oh, I also forgot to mention the disclaimer, considering I'm a noob at this, and Charlie's the expert. So she kindly reminded me to put in one next time, so here goes. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only wrote this because it's a cute story about boys. Ha ha! Okay. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and if you didn't, I don't know why you keep reading this, you should just go find another fantiction to read. So please enjoy. **

**Note: I don't know, but this chapter may not interest some of you, but it is very important to the plot. 'Cause it sort of leads up to something... but that's as much as I can tell you! I don't want to ruin the story for you guys. But I'm giving you the choice to read it or not... although for the ones who skip this chapter might find it a bit confusing later on...**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Protection for Sasuke**

He found Sasuke sitting off to the side of the restuarant with two cute waitress serving him food, and two more beautiful girls sitting besides him, practically in his lap. They were all pampering him and feeding him food with their hands. Sasuke was really enjoying his life right now. So he decided to jump down to greet him.

"Having fun with your new power?"

Sasuke looked up to see a man with spikey, silver hair grin down at him. Or it looked like he was grinning, considering that the lower half of his face was covered with a cloth.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo."

"How did you find me? How do you know about my... uh... you know...?"

"Tsunade told me," Kakashi said in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Come on. She wants to see you. I'm suppose to be your escort in case anything happens to you."

Sasuke frowned. "Again? I just met with her last week. And why would anything happen to me?"

Kakashi scratched the top of his head. "It's just a procaution. We'll talk about it together when we get there."

Exactly one week had pasted since Sasuke was released from the hospital. And Sasuke was getting pretty pissed off because he was pretty sure Naruto would be back sometime this week, but Sasuke hasn't seen him yet. And now, Tsunade wants to have a chat with him. Probably to discuss about his new ability and if he is using it correctly.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay." He detached himself from the girls' hold and follwed Kakashi reluctantly. The girls from the restaurant all whined and looked disappointed.

A few seconds later, they stood in front of Tsunade's office's door.

"Here you go," Kakashi said, holding the door out for Sasuke. Sasuke entered with Kakashi behind him, closing the door.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kakashi! So glad you've made it here without any casualties!" Tsunade turned around in her seat to face them.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in his sensei's direction, and Kakashi shrugged.

"So how was your first week with your new ability?"

"It was fine. I figured out how it works."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All I have to do is touch the person when I want them to do something. Say the command and they do it."

"You need to make contact for it to work?"

"I guess. 'Cause I've been trying it out on several people and that was the only way. It's weird. Everytime I use it, there's this... um... energy that flows through me and well, I think maybe it goes into them. I'm pretty sure it's my chakra because it sure feels like it."

"That's good, Sasuke. Good. You've figured that far out already." Tsunade said.

"What? You mean there's more? Wait, how would you know?" questioned Sasuke.

"The village's medical doctors have been testing out the blood sample the got from you when you were asleep."

Sasuke glared at this statement.

"Sorry, but we needed a sample of your blood to test out this new ability. It's really cool actually, we've never seen anything like this before."

"Um. Thanks?"

"So now, I have to tell you this. You are being hunted." Tsunade said casually.

"I'm being WHAT?!" Apparently, Sasuke did not take this well.

"It seems that word has leaked out and a certain chunin in this village pocesses a new type of skill. A powerful one. And I'm afraid that othervillage ninjas will hear of this and come for you. But of course they don't know it's you. Not yet anyways, but we have to take precautions. So I have assigned Kakashi here as your personal bodyguard." Tsunade gestured at the tall, silver haired man.

Kakashi looked up from his book at the mention of his name and gave a small wave. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I shall be with you seven times a week, twenty-four hours a day, every second of your lif--"

"NO! DON'T!" Sasuke slammed his fists down on Tsunade's dest, shuddering at the thought of having his perverted sensei following him around everywhere. To the spots where he hangs out, to his home, to the bath...

"I don't need a bodyguard!" Sasuke screamed out in protest.

"Sasuke. This is for your own protection." Tsunade said kindly. "You don't know who's out there and what they can do to you."

"But--you--I--" Sasuke stammered to find an excuse. "You said that they don't know it's me yet, right?"

Tsunade blinked. "That's correct."

"So that means if I have a personal bodyguard following me around all day, it'll look a bit suspicious, right?"

Tsunade hestitated. For the first time since she was The Hokage, she was being questioned about her plans. "Well, technically..."

"He's got a point, you know." Kakashi kindly pointed out.

Tsunade glowered at Kakashi while Sasuke beamed.

"So now that we've discussed all this, can I leave now?" Sasuke asked, eager to go see if NAruto has come back from his mission yet.

"But how would we know if you are ever in any trouble?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh. I think I can help with that," said Kakashi. "You see, I know this guy who knows a guy. And I'm pretty sure he'll be able to help us."

"Really? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tsunade grabbed her coat and went off to follow Kakashi who was already halfway through the door. "Come on, Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke groaned as he followed them. _Dammit. All I wanted was to go see if NAruto has come back yet._

They arrived in front of a small house away from all the other buildings and houses. There were toads jumping around in the front lawn with toad ornaments in the grass, and what was even more ironic was that the house was shaped oddly like a toad.

Tsunade narroed her eyes dangerously in Kakashi's direction as he rung the doorbell. "Kakashi... this isn't just some guy you know... this is..."

The door slammed open as a muscle packed man with long, flowing, white hair bounced out. His arms were stretched out as he went in for a hug with the scowling woman in front of him. "TSUNADE!! You've FINALLY came to visit me!"

Tsunade lashed out his foot and kicked him in the face, leaving an imprint of her shoe. "Jiraya, what a dump that you live in," she said before stepping over him to enter the house.

"Ouch. Love hurts." Jiraya whimpered.

After the four ninjas had settled in and was served cookies and tea, Tsunade spoke. "Kakashi, I thought you said you knew a guy who can help us. Not some perverted old hermit."

"Well--" Kakashi started before he was rudely interrupted by Jirarya.

"Hey! I'm not just some old pervert! I'm a mega pervert!" Jiraya puffed out his chest. "And just because I'm a pervert doesn't mean I'm not helpful! I have lots of things going for me right now! And I bet I can help you guys! So. What do you need help with?"

"Well," Tsunade gestured towards Sasuke. "I'm sure you've heard of Sasuke's new ability."

"Ah, yes!" Jiraya turned towards Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke and his infamous new power!"

"Yes well, the new had gone out about a ninja who can control people and there might be enemies who want Sasuke because of it. I'm afraid for his safety. I offered him Kakashi's protection, but it might draw suspision towards Sasuke. So Kakashi said you could help us out with our dilema." Tsunade replayed the conversation.

Kakashi coughed to signal his turn to speak. "Jiraya does have a little device we could use."

Jiraya's eyes sparkled at this sentence. "Ah! I know what you're talking about! Be fight back!" Jiraya ran off to the back of the house to his storage room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah well, it's this--" Kakashi started to say before he was interrupted by Jiraya. Again.

"I've got it!" Jiraya shouted as he bounced back into the room with a small rectangular box. "I have to say this is one cool thing I've invented," he said excitedly as he opened the box to reveal what was inside. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sasuke all crowd around the box to peer inside. There were two syringes, one was filled with a thick greem liquid and the other was filled with a clear, colorless liquid. Besides it was a blue pin with a picture of a toad smiling and a small computer chip.

"What is all this?" asked Tsunade.

"This-" grinned Jiraya "-is a homing device."

There was a moments pause where everybody just stares at Jiraya's grinning face.

"How does it work?" asked Tsunade, peering at the items.

"It's all very simple. This syringe is filled with this green liquid that contains very tiny, tracking microchips that will attack themselves onto Sasuke's red blood cells. This one," Jiraya places the green syringe down and picks up the other one, "is filled with more microchips that activates the green one when you inject it into your bloodstream. Then it will automatically send out a distress signal that gets picked up by this computer chip, here."

Jiraya places the clear syringe down and picks up the computer chip. "But of course, we can't have you carrying around a syringe with you all the time. So I stuck some of the clear liquid in this cool looking pin. It has a needle equipped with it, so all you have to do is just stab it somewhere on your body." Jiraya picks up the blue pin with a picture of a toad and points to the hidden needle before pinning it on Sasuke's shirt. "It's also very fashionable. See? So you don't need to worry about not fitting in."

Sasuke grimaced.

"Okay!" Jiraya picked up the syringe with the green liquid again. "Time to inject this in you! It automatically starts recording your whereabouts, right when it enters your bloodstream!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Sasuke brought up his hands to stop the advancing Jiraya. "Will it hurt?"

Jiraya's smile flickered for a moment. "Hm. I don't really know. I've never tried this on anybody before."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? I mean, shouldn't we get a doctor for this? Is this even safe? I'm gonna sue your asses if this--OWW!!"

"See? That wasn't so bad, Sasuke," Tsunade said gently.

Sasuke rubbed his butt cheek where Jiraya had injected him with the needle, all the while glaring at the three other ninjas.

"Here. This is yours now." Jiraya handed the computer chip over to Tsunade who pocketed it carefully. "Just stuck it into a computer to know his whereabouts."

"Thanks for all your help, Jiraya," said Tsunade.

"Anytime for a sexy woman like yourself. Hey, maybe next time you come over, you can help me with this scene I'm working on for my next Icha Icha novel." Jiraya wiggled his eyebrows.

This earned his a punch in the face that sent him flying backwards twenty feet.

"Let's go." Tsunade said curtly, walking away with Kakashi, and Sasuke following behind, limping slightly, because this part where he was injected had gone numb.


	3. Sasuke's Conquest

**'Ello. Alex here. Ok. I have come to a decision. The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke is officially going to be a yaoi story!! Yay!! Cheers! So I know a bunch of you are excited and some of you might be bummed (?). But hey, it was the majority of the votes, so too bad suckerss. Haha. I'm just kidding. Ok, I bet you guys are wondering if there will be some intense lemons, yeahh you got that right, I have to say that there is a high chance that there will be. Depends on your definition of the word _intense_. And for those who didn't want this to be a yaoi story, I'm sorry. Maybe you can skip over those parts, that srory will still make sense though... I think. Anyways, I want to you guys for the lovely comments! You guys are too sweet really. I apolygize to those who didn't enjoy the last chapter as much. I'm sorry, but it'll make sense later! So to make it up to my lovely readers, this chapter will have lemons. That's right. I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on this piece, and remember! This is my first story, so please be nice. Enjoy!**

**Note: I want to warn you that this chapter involves two characters that most of you hate to see together, especially in a yaoi scene. So I apolygize in advance, and maybe you can imagine your own favorite pairing in place of them. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Sasuke's Conquest**

Sasuke was in a pretty bad mood. First, he was told that he was being hunted for his powers. Then he had been stabbed in the ass with a syringe filled with unknown substances by Jiraya's filthy hands. And just now, he was told that Naruto wouldn't be back for another day.

_"Hey Kakashi. You were in charge of assigning the mission that Naruto's on, right?"_

_"That's correct."_

_"Aren't they suppose to be back already? Did something go wrong?"_

_Kakashi sighed. "Well, Sasuke. I know I'm not suppose to tell you this, but seeing as how you and Naruto are such close friends... it pains me not to tell you. Naruto is... Naruto is dead, Sasuke."_

_"What?!"_

_"Bwahahahahaha! Aww man. You should've seen your face, Sasuke! That was too great!"_

_Kakashi continued laughing while Sasuke turned beet red from anger and embarassment. He waited silently for Kakashi to finish laughing. Then Kakashi rested one of his hands on Sauke's shoulder._

_"You know I'm just kidding, right? Don't worry, I just recieved a letter from them. He'll be back by tomorrow. The team is just delayed because they wanted to get a bit of sightseeing done before they left."_

_Sasuke glared at him._

_"Oh!" Kakashi said. "Tsunade also wanted me to tell you to be careful with your power. So don't use it if it's not necessary. And do be careful about how you say things when others are around. We don't need any more to know about your ... unusual talent and we certainly don't want them to fall victim to it by accident. Got it?"_

After Sasuke agreed to everything Kakashi had recited to him, Kakashi lefted. Now Sasuke was alone. After all he's been through today, it got him thinking. _I wonder how far my limits are._ Sasuke thought excitedly. He hadn't exactly had time to try it. So now that there was nobody else to bother him, this is the perfect time. But first, he needed to think of a task and find an easy prey.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hyuuga Neji, the familiar pale-eyed chounin, chosed this moment to interrupt Sasuke's train of thoughts. Sasuke was about to answer back when Neji grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's collar and rammed him up against a wall.

Sasuke winced as the back of his head slammed into the wall. He so did not see that coming. "What the hell's your problem?" Sasuke said in a voice that matched the anger in Neji's eyes.

"You're my problem, Uchiha!" Neji slamming Sasuke again to make his point.

The long, brown haired Byakugan user was one of the few guys who Sasuke both disliked and had the hots for at the same time. Sasuke had to admit that this Hyuuga had a really nice long face along with those mysterious, pale eyes and long, silky, brown hair. Neji had a great body and Sasuke envied his ability to always be unfazed by his own fangirls. Neji was one hot guy and he sort of turns Sasuke on. Plus, having Neji all pressed up against his body was really not helping Sasuke with his self esteem.

"What the hell did I ever do to you, Neji?" Sasuke glared back. "God! I don't have time for this!"

Sasuke pushed Neji away. Bad choice. Sasuke ended up being slammed harder onto the wall with Neji's hands closed around his neck.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Messing with my little cousin?" Neji sneered.

Sasuke coughed, trying to claw Neji's hands away from his throat, but with no sucess. Neji was very strong and pissed off. And Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Neji looked extra cute when he was mad.

Sasuke coughed again, tasting blood this time. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't-- oh..." Sasuke finally remembered the events from yesterday. It was also probably the reason behind why Neji approached Sasuke in the first place.

"Finally remembered now, did you?"

"Oh." Sasuke simply said. "Look, Neji. I'm sorry, but we were just playing--"

"Just what, Sasuke?" Neji pressed down harder. "That was my cousin you were messing with."

"Gheesh. Sorry, Neji. It won't happen again." Sasuke was getting dizzy from the all the air lost.

"It better not," Neji released his hold, giving Sasuke another shove. "Hinata's not just another girl you can play with."

"Right. I can see that now," Sasuke said, taking in deep breaths, grateful for some fresh air at last.

But this whole thing got Sasuke thinking. He had the perfect victim right in front of him. Sasuke knew how he was going to test out the limits of his power, get revenge on Neji for what happened just now, and possibly, be entertained for the next hour or so. It just all came down to if his powers will suceed or not. If not, then Sasuke will have to face the humiliation of the village for some time to come. But Sasuke had to try and Neji's body was just so irresistible.

"Hey, Neji." Sasuke called out.

Neji veered to face Sasuke, an annoyed look sprounting on his face again. "What?"

"Fuck me" Sasuke said with a determined look on his face.

Neji was taken back by this sudden outburst and stood there silently with his mouth hanging open. He then closed his mouth and opened it as if to speak. Then closed it and opened it again, but not one word could come out. He was too loss for words._ Had he heard the Uchiha correctly? Did Sasuke really just tell him to do the indecent with him?_

"_Excuse_ me?!" was all Neji could muster up at the moment.

"You heard me," whispered Sasuke, striding up besides him with a new air of confidence. Now it was Neji's turn to flinch as Sasuke took hold of his hand. "Fuck me."

Then Sasuke knew all to well what was going to happen next. He smirked at the puzzeled expression that appeared next on Neji's face as his chakra pumped into Neji's body on its own. Now all Sasuke had to do was wait for Neji's response. _Did it work? If it didn't, I'm screwed for life._

For a second, it looked like Neji was going to yank his arm away and go announce to the world that the great Uchiha was gay. But then...

"Okay."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be rendered speechless. _Did he hear Neji right? He actually agreed to Sasuke's suggection._

"A-are you serious?" Sasuke questioned Neji to be sure.

"Uh yeah. I mean, that's what you wanted right?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly.

"Come on. We'll go back to my place." Neji said walking towards the direction of his home.

Sasuke gaped after Neji. _Holy shite._

"WHOOHOO!" Sasuke jumped for joy when he was sure Neji was not looking. "This cannot be happening! This rocks!" Sasuke grinned broadly as he ran after Neji. If this works and Neji wasn't just yanking his chains, then just think what he could accomplish with his power. He could make anyone listen to him. Anyone to bow down to him. He could make _anyone_ do _anything_ he wanted. Just thinking about the possible possibilities made Sasuke nervous. But a good kind of nervous. He could make all his fan girls stop stalking him. He could make this little date with Neji a daily ritual. And the bid one, he could possibly make Naruto fall in love with him. _That would be the perfect picture_, thought Sasuke.

"Hey, we're here."

Neji's words snapped Sasuke back to the reality. He was so lost in this own little world that he didn't even realize that they had arrived at Neji's place. Sasuke started to sweat and feel dizzy. _Oh god. What is this feeling? Am I getting sick? I don't feel too good._ Sasuke thought before he realize what it was._ Oh. I'm nervous._ He almost laughed out loud. _Well, I should be, _he thought. Sasuke knew nothing about the world of sex. And that should about sum it up. If he went through with this, it would be his first time. He didn't know what to do or any of the methods. Sasuke started to get worried. _What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up? What if he doesn't _enjoy_ it and never wants to see me again. _Sasuke hoped Neji will be more experienced at this than he would be.

"Come on in," Neji said, unlocking the door for him.

Sasuke hestitated before entering Neji's room. It was so neat and clean with priceless artifacts hanging on the wall. Neji follwed suit, closing the door. Only then did Sasuke realized how close they were. How _alone_.

"Um hey," Sasuke said, pointing at various weapons hanging from the wall. "You have some pretty cool weapons, Neji."

Sasuke tried to toss in a conversation before they tried to do something, but with no sucess. Sasuke jumped as Neji surprised him, grabbing him from behind. Neji rubbed against Sasuke as he slid his hand below Sasuke's waist. _Ok. That was fast._ Sasuke cried out in surprise by the sudden action, and grabbed Neji's hand before it crept down any further. Then Sasuke stared, wide-eyed in fear at Neji's calm, impassive face.

Neji chuckled in mock shock. "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were ready. Unless you're scared?"

Sasuke blushed and said rapidly. "Huh? No! I mean... I don't want to rush into this so fast...and um... what if your family hears?"

"My parents are away, Sasuke. They won't be back till the end of this week. And Hinata's at her firend's house for a sleepover," Neji paused to let it sink in. "It's just us. Right now. In this room. Together."

Sasuke swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. "Oh. Okay."

He cursed at Neji's parents for choosing this week to take a freaking vacation. Then he cursed at Hinata for going away to her friend's house. Finally, he cursed at himself. What was he acting so nervous and scared? This is what he wanted, right? After all these years of being in the closet and lusting after guys, he's finally getting what he has wanted for a very, very long time. So what was stopping him from getting it on with Neji right now? _Nothing. _A different side of Sasuke spoke out for the first time from within the darkness that he didn't know he had. _Nothing at all._ Yeah. That's right. Why should he be afraid? After all, he is Uchiha Sasuke. And Uchiha Sasuke is not afraid of anything.

There was a soft kissing sound and he felt soft lips on a side of his face. Sasuke looked over to see Neji nibbling one his ear. Slowly, Neji worked his way over to Sasuke's lips. Soon they were in a full open mouth kiss. Neji was kissing rather agressively, leaning onto Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled to keep his balance, taking steps backwards until he was up against a wall. Again. Weird, how he always seem to end up against a wall whenever he was with Neji.

Not knowing it, Sasuke was slowly relaxing his grip on Neji's hand that had stopped Neji was exploring his parts. Now Neji's hand was free to continue where it lefted off. Neji slid his hand beneath Sasuke's pants and smiled as he grabbed onto whatever it was he was searching for.

A small moan escaped Sasuke when he felt Neji's velvet fingers wrapped around his member. Sasuke's own hands had traveled up Neji's shirt and was now resting it on Neji's firm chest.

"Again," Sasuke commanded. "Do it again."

His chakra tingled as it traveled and Sasuke let out another soft moan when Neji happily obliged. Sasuke's member had gotten a bit hard due to all the excitement, but it wasn't the only one. Sasuke could feel Neji's prodding him at the side.

"It's getting a bit hot in here, isn't it?" Neji said as he ran his hand up and down Sasuke's shaft.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed.

"So let's take our clothes off."

Right when he said that Neji had already pulled his shirt over his shirt and was in the process of removing his pants. Sasuke hurried to do the same. He winced as he pulled his pants down. It was getting sort of painful to move. Sasuke looked up to see a naked Neji looking down at him with a smile dancing on his lips. The view was breathtaking. Neji had the body of a god. Sasuke felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. That was how fast and hard his heart was beating as Neji crossed the room to him. His heart beat excitedly as Neji lead him to the bed with his hand, their bodies brushing against each other.

Neji made Sasuke lie down first and Sasuke shivered from the sudden cool air pasting through. Then Neji got up on top of Sasuke. making up and down movements, making their hips grind together. Sasuke gasp as his member got harder and harder with each movement Neji made.

_Oh god. This feels so good._ Sasuke thought. But he couldn't help but to feel a little unease by what he was doing with Neji tonight.

Neji ceased the grinding motions and went back to kissing. He left a trail of kisses on Sasuke's chest as he moved downward. Sudden;y Sasuke was alert and all too aware of what Neji was going to do next.

"Wait, Neji... Neji," Sasuke whispered to his older sempai. Neji ignored Sasuke's whisperings and continued pecking Sasuke's body.

"Neji!" Sasuke whisper-shouted, sitting up on the bed abruptedly. Neji looked somewhat annoyed at Sasuke's interruption. "Neji... I...I'm a virgin." Sasuke blushed madly, not wanting to look directly at Neji, for fear of unacceptance._ What is he gonna think?_

"Oh."

_I knew it! I should have kept my mouth shut! Now he will never want to--_

"Is that what you were so worried about? I thought you were acting weird." Neji laughed and Sasuke blushed again, feeling foolish for opening his mouth. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know. And maybe a little more." Neji gave Sasuke his sexy smile.

"Now watch this. I think you are going to enjoy it."

Sasuke watched as Neji lowered his head between Sasuke's legs.

Then the next few moments were indescribable. Sasuke watched as Neji swallowed his whole member, kissing and sucking on it. Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the mattress. Finally, Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer and released. He fell backwards to the bed as Neji swalloed severval times to get rid of all the cum that had rushed into his mouth at once. After he was done, he wiped his mouth and looked at Sasuke.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed. "Thanks."

"Oh. But we're not done yet."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "We're not?"

Neji shooked his head and pointed down at his own erected member.

Sasuke blushed deeply and fumbled for words. "Oh... uh... am I... I mean... do you... want me to...?"

Neji grinned. "No. I have a better idea. Turn around."

Sasuke did as he was told, but at the last second, he wished he didn't because then he felt his butt cheeks being spread apart. "Hey! What are you--" he began before Neji interrupted.

"Fucking you. Don't worry. You'll enjoy this too."

Sasuke begun to panick when a small voice inside him spoke out to him.

_Is this really want you want, Sasuke?_

Sasuke was about to answer when a darker voice answered for him. The same one that urged him on in the first place.

_Of course, it's what he wants! He's been lusting for this more than ten years now. It's time to recieve your prize, Sasuke!_ The angry voice countered.

_That's true, _Sasuke thought. _I have been waiting for this moment for a long time._

_But Sasuke, didn't you want to share this moment with the one you love? Naruto?_ The more solemn voice asked quietly.

_That's right. I promised myself that he was the one I wanted to share it with._

_But Neji is right there! _The dark voice went on. _He's willing to help satisfy your lust._

_But Naruto--_

Then all thoughts were casted aside when Sasuke felt Neji enter him.

Sasuke started panicking. "No! I--Naru--"

"Shhh... quiet now, Sasuke. This will only hurt a little bit since it is your first time and all. But I promise it'll be over soon." Neji whispered.

Sasuke tried to get up, but Neji had put all his weight on top of Sasuke. Plus, Neji caught hold of Sasuke's wrists and gripped them tightly. Sasuke winced when Neji started thrusting, tears forming in his eyes. Soon, Sasuke had to bite down on his lips to keep from crying out loud as Neji slipped in and out of him. _Oh god, this hurts. _As he fought back the tears. _This isn't what I wanted! This isn't what I wanted!_

_Oh Sasuke. _The tiny, sad voice flickered on inside of his brain again.

_Please, help me!_

_The only one that can help you is yourself. _It said. _Come on, Sasuke. You have the power to end this right now if you wished._

_Power? _he thought. _That's right. I do have the power to stop this!_

Neji's thrusting had become more rapid and forceful as he grunted along with it. And Sasuke had had enough.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled as a flow of energy coursed through his body. The thrusting ceased immediately. Sasuke winced as he romoved himself from Neji, tears falling freely from his face. His butt felt sore and it stung like heck. Sasuke looked back as Neji's frozen form, glistening in sweat. Neji had on this stunned expression as if he didn't know what happened for the past hour or so. "Don't you dare tell anybody about this, you hear me!" Sasuke threatened, gripping onto Neji's arm, letting the chakra pump between them. "Don't you dare." With that, Sasuke gathered up his clothes and left.

* * *

At the far side of Konoha where the sun meets the earth before parting for its slumber; where ninjas are able to enter and exit through a large, wooden gate, stood a 16 year old teenager with messy blonde hair and blue eyes and his two weary companions. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara was finally back from their two week long mission which had somehow turned into three due to certain desires.

The blonde looked around the village in which he grew up in, broke out in a huge smile, and shouted, "We're baaacck!"

Shikamaru, the taller of the two, rolled his eyes and gave a big sigh while Gaara stared blankly ahead.

* * *

**'Ello. Alex here to say thank you for reading Chapter 3 of The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke! This was the longest chapter so far! I really hope you guys and galls had enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this and again, I do hope that I hadn't offended any SasukeNeji haters out there. And if I did, my bad. You should have skipped this part like I told you to! If you're gonna comment, please keep your flames to yourself. Please. My spirit dies a little everytime time I see any of those on any writer's review page. Thanks again and please keep on reading!**


	4. Encounter

**'Ello. This is Alex here. Wow. Chapter three was my longest chapter so far! I'm so proud! I was rereading it and I have to say, I made Sasuke's exit pretty lame. I just need him to get out of there already, so I could go to sleep! LOL. Anyways... Naruto finally appeared!! Yayyyyy! I was getting anxious myself, waiting for him to make his act. Now I can finally get this story going! But I don't know... I've been writing down some notes for the plot of the story and I've been getting sidetracked. Because right now, it seems to be revolving around Sasuke and Neji. And I think I made a whole bunch of people mad too. But hey! They don't need to read it. Yay or nay for Sasuke and Neji. If you don't like it, I promise not to do it again. Or maybe not... teehee. Anyways! Thank you for your lovely comments! It's great to be able to hear your opinions! I hope to hear more from you guys! And concerning the ones who are confused about the NejiSasuke thing, it's part of the plot, and if you don't like it, you can always skip over those passages. Now I don't want to keep you waiting so here is chapter four of The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Encounter**

Sasuke was in an even grouchier mood than the day before if that was even possible. It was late in the afternoon before Sasuke decided he had hid in his room long enough. All he wanted to do for the rest of the day was to rest at his favorite hiding place. The tallest tree in all of Konoha where nobody else could bother him. As Sasuke locked up the door to his apartment complex, Kiba and his dog, Akumaru, bound towards him.

"Hey, what's up, sasuke? Heading out?" Kiba asked cheerfully.

"None of your business," Sasuke replied sourly.

"Hey, come on," said Kiba, not letting the conversation drop. "Just trying to be friendly. Oh yeah! Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto's back from their mission, but I guess you already knew that."

At the mention of the blonde's name, Sasuke's ears perked up. "They're back?"

"Yeah. They came back yesterday night. I'm going over there to celebrate their sucess with the mission with the whole gang. You wanna come?"

Sasuke didn't want to look too excited in front of Kiba, so he replied with a quick, "No."

"Aww. Come on!" Kiba whined very much like a dog. "Can't you pretend to be a little excited that your teammate's back? There'll be girls and games and sake..." Kiba taunted.

Sasuke pretend to consider the last sentence, but his mind was already made up before Kiba even invited him. "Fine. I'll go."

Kiba jumped for joy and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Aww man. This is gonna be great! We are going to party till we drop! Drink till we pass out on some girl's lap!"

Kiba continued to list more things that they were going to do, but Sasuke was hardly listening. Although his face looked grim and bored, Sasuke was smiling inside. He was going to see Naruto again.

When they arrived at Shikamaru's place, the host of the party, the party was already in full swing.

"Kiba! Akumaru! Sasuke?!" Shikamaru said Sasuke's name with surprise because everybody knows that Sasuke tends to avoid social events like these. "Glad you guys could make it!"

"Man! I can't believe you started that party without me!" Kiba shouted above the music. "Don't you know that I'm the party animal?!"

"Sorry! But everyone wanted to get it started already!"

Sasuke droned out Kiba and Shikamaru's mindless chatter as he scanned the room for his favorite blonde. And there his was, the spikey blonde's hair stood out above the sea of heads, as he sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by a group of his friends. Sasuke was mesmerized by the way Naruto was joking around with his friends, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world, when Kiba caught Sasuke between the shoulder blade breaking his gaze away.

Sasuke scrowled at Kiba's direction, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, let's go see who else is here," kiba said, leading the way across the dance floor aka living room. Sasuke followed suit, not wanting to get lost in the sea of bodies.

"Hey, Kiba!" a rather round ninja crossed their paths. he was tuffing potato chips in his mouth at a frightening speed. So while he talked, small specks of food flew out of his mouth.

"What's up, Choji?" Kiba asked, wiping the spot on his face that got bombarded by Choji's food.

"Oh nothing mu--whoa! Hey! You got Sasuke to come?!" Choji shouted, spraying more food on Kiba's and Sasuke's faces.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?! I actually got Sasuke to come out of his bat cave! And the sun is still out!" Kiba laughed, then stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. "I--er--no offense, Sasuke."

"None taken," said Sasuke before leaving the two. He started to cross the room to where Naruto was sitting when he spotted Neji out of the corner of his eyes. Then all the memories of last night came rushing back in again. How he had willingly gotten naked with Neji. How he had allowed Neji to drink from him. And most importantly, how he permitted Neji to enter him. This was what Sasuke had spent all night thinking of. What was wrong with him? How could he have done that to himself? It was like there was someone else pulling all the strings.

Neji looked up in time to see Sasuke staring at him. Neji grinned in his direction and gave a small wave. Sasuke blushed and looked away quickly, continuing his was to Naruto's table as if he nevered stopped in the first place. The Hyuuga prodigy felt a bit of pain in his chest, like someone took a small needle and decided to stick it in his heart. Neji frowned. What was coming over him? He detests the young Uchiha, but for some reason he just couldn't find it in his heart to hate him anymore. Could it have been because of last night? Hyuuga Neji was a straight man. Always have been and always will be. And he could prove it with his lovely girlfriend of two years, Ten-ten. They probably had had sex more than a few dozen times in the last few months they were dating. But somehow, seeing Sasuke in his room, naked, on his bed, moaning for his name, turned Neji on.

Never in his life would Neji have thoughtthat he would have sex with a man. But there was something different in Sasuke. In the way he just told Neji to fuck him that made Neji oblige. Then afterwards, the first thing Neji would have done was announce to the world that the great Uchiha Sasuke fancied men. But something in his mind refused to. This was something special that only the two of them shared. _Plus, this could be used for great blackmail._ Neji thought.

Sasuke hurried along to avoid Neji's gaze. Without looking where he was walking, Sasuke tripped over someone's leg and landed on his face in front of Naruto's table. Sasuke swore. Silence swept the table as they watched Sasuke get back on his feet awdwardly.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," someone said. The table chuckled ever so slightly. Sasuke made a mental note to find out who that someone was and kill him.

"Shut up, you guys," the usual cheerful voice said sternly. "Come on, Sasuke." Strong, tan arms helped lift and steady Sasuke on his feet. "Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. He felt himself blushing as Naruto smiled back warmly.

"Sit down," Naruto indicated to the empty seat besides him, and Sasuke gladly sat down. "I was just telling the group about the mission."

The 'group' consisted of the ever-so-shy Hinata, the face-paint fanatic Kankuro, the silent and dark Gaara, the energetic, bussy brow Rock Lee, and the quiet, bug-crazed Shino. All who Sasuke could find at least one reason why he shouldn't like them.

"Right, Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Naruto had asked Sasuke a question.

"I said isn't it weird that the enemy didn't think to reinforce his team?"

"Uh yeah." Sasuke was no longer paying attention because he just caught Neji staring at him again from across the room. Neji raised his glass in a toast. So Sasuke leered at him, but that only made Neji smirked back. Sasuke looked away in disgust and saw Gaara looking at him with intense interest. Apparently, he had caught the whole exchange.

Naruto's skin crawled. There was this scary aura swirling to the left of him. He took a chance and glanced over to an irritated-looking Sasuke. "Uh... Sasuke?" Naruto asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke slammed his glass of sake down, startling the whole group, causing some of them to jump up in their seats. "I'm going to go get something to drink," he said, making his way towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was a table covered with snacks, candy, potato chips, and a bowl of punch. Kiba was next to the table, looking over his shoulders, sneakily as he took a silver canister from out of his coat's inside pocket. He caught Sasuke giving him the look. Kiba put a finger to his lips and grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kibe twisted off the cap of the container and poured the vodka into the bowl of fruit punch.

So now that the punch was ruin, Sasuke moved to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a beer. He let out a sigh as he popped the cap of the bottle. _I hope this doesn't turn into a daily habit._ Taking a big swig of his beer, Sasuke closed the firdge door, and made his way back towards the group, but not before bumping into someone.

"God! Fuck!" Sasuke choked on his drink. Beer had splashed down his shirt and was dribbling down his chin.

Neji, the one who bumped into him, laughed. Sasuke gaved what he hoped was his most deadliest glare ever and wiped it beer on his chin away with his sleeve. This only prolonged Neji's laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Neji said between laughs. "But that was too cute."

Sasuke felt his face burn up. "Excuse me," he said, brushing past Neji.

"Hey. No wait. I'm sorry." Neji said, making a grab for Sasuke's arm, sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that's waiting for you?" Sasuke asked spitefully.

"She can wait for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't," Sasuke said darkly.

A few seconds pasted with neither one speaking. Sasuke contemplated about using his powers and making Neji do something really stupid or making a break for it. He was about to make a decision when Neji spoke. "Are you avoiding me? Is it because of last night? Cause I--"

Sasuke cut him off shortly, not wanting to hear of the unfortunate events of last night. "No! Shut up! I'm not! Okay? It's not. Look, I got to go back. My friends are waiting for me."

Sasuke pulled away from Neji and begun his trek back to Naruto's table when he thought he heard Neji laugh again.

"Are you afraid of me, Sasuke?"

This froze Sasuke in his tracks._ Was he? Even he didn't know anymore._

Neji laughed for the third time. "You are! Well, this is priceless!"

Sasuke was sick of hearing his laugh. He wanted to make him shut up. Punch him. Kick him. Kill him.

"wll, I guess you do have a good reason to be scared of me."

Sasuke felt Neji come up behind him until they were only centimeters apart. Sasuke's heart pounded as a darker side now cackled inside him. _What is that?_ Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. "After all, I am the one who took away your precious virginity."

Neji traced his fingers up and down Sasuke's chest. And smiled when he felt Sasuke's heart respond back to his tounches. Neji whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear. "Do you get turned on by me, Sasuke?"

_Kill him, Sasuke. Hurt him. Let's draw some blood, shall we? I'll help you kill him._

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was going to kill this so of a bitch. He was going to make him scream. He was going to make him beg. He was going to make him pay--

"Sasuke?"

Like an angel, Naruto's voice snapped Sasuke out of his trance. The voice in his head growled and shrank back into the darkness from where it came from. Sasuke's desire to kill disappeared along with it. He was back to his normal self again.

Neji had stepped away from Sasuke the moment Naruto entered the room with Gaara. He was now pretending to study the assortment of foods.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's head throbbed.

"Are you okay? You were taking a long time, so I got worried." Naruto's eyes were filled with concern that would make anyone melt. Gaara stood at the side of the room, studying the scene before him.

Sasuke felt bad. Making Naruto all worried when he truly didn't deserve it. "I'm fine. Don't worry," he tried to give a convincing smile.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, obviously not falling for Sasuke's poor acting skills.

"Look, soo?" Sasuke took a step forward and regretted it immediately. A sudden head rush overcame him, making him stumble to the side, and fall forward into Gaara's open arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, rushing to his side.

Sasuke groaned. _What was happening to him? _His head felt light and woozy. His vision blurred and his hearing was failing him. Seconds later, Sasuke found himself falling into a deep darkness, but not before hearing a dark sentence.

_This is what you get._


	5. Close Calls

**'Ello. This is Alex here. I'm so excited because... I got more reviews than Charlie, kagurasan5's other writer! Yep that's right! People like to read about yoai more. Teehee. So I want to start this off my apolygize for updating so late. I've been trying to finish all my summer homework in time for school. The classes look pretty tough because of the load of work they gave us. So I don't know when I'll be free the next time to update. Ack! So stressed right now. Okay, enough of my worrying. I also want to thank everyone who read the story so far! And commented! Oh, I love your comments! Okay, next on the list of topics, I have some questions that I hope you guys can help me answer, so here goes...**

**1) Is there any guys reading this story?? Or like, do you guys know any guys reading this? I'm just wondering here! You don't need to answer, if you don't want to. I'm just being curious.**

**2) Would anyone be kind enough to explain to me what a seme and uke is exactly? I have a vague idea of what they mean, it's just the well, yeah. I think you guys know what I'm trying to say. Like my friend tried explaining it to me this one time, but I sort of spaced out on her (I'm so sorry!), so it would be very helpful if I knew what these terms were. Maybe I can even include it in my yoai stories!**

**So I thank you guys in advance! And hopefully, my questions get answered! So here is chapter five of The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Close Call**

Sasuke opened one of his eyes then closed it. _When did I fall asleep?_ Everything was a blur in his mind. His head still ached every time he tried to put together a thought, but at least he could endure it now. Sasuke moved his hand slowly to the side of his head, hoping to massage some of the pain away. But instead he felt a small wet towel on his forehead. Sasuke frowned. _I don't remember this. How did this get here?_ This time Sasuke forced both of his eyes opened, expecting to see a ceiling, but instead, he stared straight into someone else's cold, deadly eyes.

Sasuke's heart nearly jumped out from his chest as he scrambled away from the bed sheets, falling off the sofa he was sleeping in. All these actions only made Sasuke's unwelcomed headache worst and Sasuke had to shut his eyes to stop the room from swaying. Someone snickered. Sasuke took slow strained breaths through his teeth as he managed to snarl, "Gaara."

If there was one person in the world that Sasuke thought was his biggest rival for the eyes of Naruto, it would have to be Gaara. Gaara had it all. The look, the body, the attitude, everything. Aside from Sasuke, Naruto's next closest friend was the cool, dark red head. Also, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that the two of them had gotten even more close over the past three weeks that Sasuke wasn't there to supervise.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled darkly as he crawled back to the low sofa, rubbing his temples.

"Why thank you, Gaara, for providing hospitality for me when I had fainted, helplessly and weak," Gaara said sarcastically.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty. And he face showed it also as he blushed and turned away. "Sorry. I am very grateful that you had helped me though. Really." When Gaara didn't respond, Sasuke knew he was angry from his reaction earlier. So Sasuke continued talking, hoping to melt the ice forming rapidly between them. "Are we in your home?"

"Yes and no. This is actually Naruto's apartment. I share it with him whenever I'm in Konoha." This information was new to Sasuke and he felt jealous all over again. "We would have brought you back to your own place, but Naruto was worried that you wouldn't be able to fend for yourself when you woke up. Plus, we didn't know where you live."

"Oh." Sasuke said. Naruo really was concerned about him, he thought as he ribbed his temples. "My head feels like shit."

"I think you have what is known as a hangover. You never had one before?"

Sasuke shook his head. But he hardly had anything to drink last night, so how is it possible that he has a hangover? He was about to ask when Gaara placed something in his palm and handed him a glass of water.

"Here," he said. "It'll make you feel better."

Sasuke popped the two pills in his mouth and wasjed it down with water. "Thanks."

"You know..." started Gaara as he picked up the half-filed basin and towels. "Naruto was very worried about you. You had a high fever last night and everything. Not that he'll ever admit it."

Gaara grinned overhis shoulder before heading into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled at this thought.

The pills worked like magic. The pain in his head subsided a little and Sasuke felt he could walk without tipping over. He took this chance to explore Naruto's small home. There were many pictures of Team Seven together in various poses. A few others contained Naruto's other friends and mentors. There was obviously none of his birth family. Naruto's apartment was fairly messy. There were clothes here and there, a junk load of crap thrown everywhere, and even a couple boxes of unopen ramen packets. But the thing that strike Sasuke as most odd was that there was only one bed in the entire apartment.

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke called out."Where do you sleep?"

There was a moments silence before Gaara answered from in the kitchen. "With Naruto, of course. It gets quite lonely sleeping with one self, ya know."

"You what--?!" Sasuke almost screeched out. _That jerk touhed Naruto with his filthy hands?!_

Gaara walked out of the kitchen, sucking on a lollipop. "Just kidding," he smugged. "I sleep in the couch. Wow, boy do you look relieved. Candy?" Gaara held out an assortment of different flavored lollipops for him.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't like sweets."

Gaara shrugged. "Naruto doesn't let me eat them either. So I sneak them in when he's out. He can be such a health freak at times, considering all the ramen he inhales eash week. Do you know how much salt those things contain?"

Sasuke grimaced. _Did Gaara always talked this much? Maybe he does. Maybe I just nevered noticed because I'm too busy staring at Naruto._

"Where's Naruto, anyways?" Sasuke asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Getting groceries."

Then an awkward silence followed with Sasuke looking around the apartment some more; and Gaara staring after him, sucking on his lollipop. Sasuke hated that feeling of being watched. It made him uncomfortable like the person could see everything for what he is.

Sasuke gave up after a while. "What?" he asked irritated, turning to face an impassive Gaara.

"Nothing."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before turning his back on Gaara and tried to focus on ignoring the red head. He twitched when Gaara's eyes were on him again. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed angrily. Spinning towards Gaara again, Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

Gaara shrugged in reply.

"Well, stop it okay? 'Cause it's creeping me out." Sasuke hoped this will end the staring, but apparently it hadn't. Because right when he truned around, he felt a pair of eyes land on him again. Sasuke cleched his teeth and flexed his hands before rounding up on Gaara.

"Damn it Gaara! If you d-"

"What happened last night?" interrupted Gaara.

Sasuke froze in his tracks. The tried to regain his somposure. "W-what do you mean?"

Gaara took the lollipop out of his mouth before speaking. "Last night. I saw you and Hyuuga Neji exchanging looks across the room during the party." He simply stated.

When Sasuke didn't recover from his shock state, Gaara continued listing his observartions. "Then shortly after you left the table for drinks, I saw Hyuuga follow you into the kitchen. Then a little while after that Naruto and I came in. You two looked very awkward. So I'm wondering if anything happened between you two. You look a little displeased, by the way." Gaara pointed out before sticking the lollipop back into his mouth.

Thee was only one thought running through Sasuke's mind after that._ What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. How the hell did Gaara figure that much out already?! I can't believe I've been found out already! What. The. Hell. Maybe I can bluff my way through._

Sasuke shrugged and put his arms up in the I-don't-know position. "Haha Gaara," Sasuke laughed weakly. "I'm sorry, but I don't kn-"

"Sasuke, I know you're gay."

_SHIT._

"It's quite obvious, really. I'm surprise that not more people know about it. I mean, you're not exactly the best actor here in Konoha. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Gaara continued to ramble on about something, but Sasuke was no longer listening. His whole life has been about him, hiding what he really is. And here is Gaara laying it all out for him. Exposing what he really is. Was it really that obvious? He always thought he did a pretty good job hiding it, but he guessed not. Sasuke consider running away. Right no. All the way to a whole new village. But running away never solved anything. Plus, that would mean having to leave Naruto behind, and that would be impossible for him. That only left one choice. He would need to erase Gaara's memories. Sasuke only hoped his powers were up for the challenge. Heck. More than anything, he hoped he wouldn't screw anythng up.

Gaara continued his little speech as Sasuke crept forward slowly. _Yes... just keep talking. It'll all be over soon..._ Sasuke had just reached Gaara when the door bursted open, startling them both. An energetic figure bounced into the hallway and said in a sing-song voice, "I'm hoooooommmeee!"

Sasuke cursed his bad timing as Gaara shot him a look that clearly meant 'we'll talk about this later'. Naruto came in carrying two armful of groceries and broke into a huge grin when he spotted Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he squealed, dumping the food in Gaara's hands, and running up to Sasuke, throwing him a huge hug. "You're awake!"

_Okay. He is automatically forgiven for his awful timing._ Sasuke thought as he returned Naruto's warm hug.

"Are you okay? Does your head still hurt? You don't feel sick or anything anymore, right?" Naruto went on with a bunch more questions until Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Uh... not that I'm worried about you or anything. I knew you'ld be alright." Naruto said quickly.

The tension between Sasuke and Gaara relaxed a second as he and Gaara exchanged knowing glances and grinned.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Naruto blushed. "It was no big deal."

"Although... I could have done without the rude awakening. I mean, waking up to dead, lifeless eyes is a bit freaky." Sasuke mentioned.

Naruto immediately glared at Gaara. "I told you not to do that!" he gave Gaara a playful shove on the back, making him spill the grocery on the floor.

Gaara shrugged and bent down to pick up the fallen food when Naruto plucked the candy from his mouth. Naruto frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to eat this in the house? It's bad for your health!"

"Yeah, and like eating ramen all day isn't." mumbled Gaara.

"What did you just say?" asked Naruto suspicously.

"Nothing!" Gaara said more loudly, bringing the bags into the kitchen.

Sasuke, getting a bit annoyed at being ignored, coughed loudly.

"Oh Sasuke! You must be hungry!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto's attention was focused on him again. "Let us make you something to eat!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You cook?"

Naruto hestitated. "Well, technically no. Gaara does all the cooking..."

"You betcha," called out Gaara from within the kitchen.

Naruto scowled in the direction of the voice before giving Sasuke a smile. "Anyways, wait till you taste Gaara's rice omelette. It's sooo good."

* * *

"Mmmm yum!" Naruto smiled statisfiedly as he plopped another spoonful of Gaara's homemade rice omelette into his mouth. "Delicious!"

"Why thank you Naruto," Gaara responded proudly.

"Yeah. This really is good." Sasuke was surprised when he first tasted it. It was so fluffy and creamy and ... _good_. Like a warm, melty feeling settling down his throat to his stomach. "Who would have thought, you knew how to cook."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sasuke," Gaara said. "Oh look. Naruto, you got food on you cheek. Let me get it for you."

Gaara took his napkin and wiped Naruto's cheek. Naruto giggled like a kid, "Thanks."

"No problem," Gaara smiled warmly at Naruto, but his eyes were looking devilishly at Sasuke as if daring him to do something stupid.

Sasuke glowered back and clenched his fists underneath the dining table, fighting the urge to chuck his fork at Gaara's stupid grinning face.

"Oh guess who I saw at the market this morning?" Naruto said cheerfully, interrupting their silent battle. "Shikamaru and Kiba! They were talking about some ninja with a new ability. The power to control people."

Sasuke froze. _Damn those stupid gossipers!_

"Who did they hear it from?" Gaara asked.

"They heard it from some ANBU nijnjas who were discussing it. But don't you think it's pretty cool? To be able to control people and stuff?"

"Do they know who the person with the power is?"

Naruto sighed. "Nope. It's all hush hush right now."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. _Good. They don't know it's me yet._

"Hey Sasuke. Are you okay? You look pale and you're sweating quite a lot." Gaara pointed out.

Sasuke shooked his head from side to side. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could get you some medicine." Naruto suggested, with the word 'worried' written across his forehead.

Sasuke smiled inside. "I'm good. I just need some fresh air. That's all."

Naruto jumped up at the suggestion. "Oh! We'll go with you! Let me just toss these dirty dishes into the sink first."

The blonde gathered up all the dirty dishes and utensils and head for the kitchen. Gaara took this chance to question Sasuke again. "So, you know something, don't you? Sasuke?"

Sasuke was taken back. "K-know what?" _What is he talking about?_

"The name of the ninja! You know who it is and you're not telling anyone," Gaara said accusingly.

Sasukelooked dumbly into Gaara's eyes. _Who the hell is this guy and how the hell does he know what I am thinking half the time?! _"I'm sorry, Gaara, but I'm just as in the dark on this as you guys."

"Right." Gaara crossed his arms across his chest, not believing Sasuke's words on bit. "I hope you remember that you're not very good at lying and I can readyou like an open book. But whatever, I'll find out who that person is. I always do," he said confidently. "And don't forget, Sasuke, you still haven't told me what went on between you and Neji."

"Why do you care anyways?!" Sasuke glared.

Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke was so damn mad. _Why is he so damn persistant? Why is he so intent on finding out every detail of my life?_ Sasuke glowered at the laid back Sand ninja. _It's so easy right now. I could just reach over and make him forget everything and he wouldn't even suspect a thing._ Sasuke inched his hand closerto the unsuspecting Gaara. _I could do it. I can do it! I--_

"Alright! I'm done!" Naruto bounced back into the room, diverting everybody's attention.

Sasuke swore under his breath. _What is up with him and his wretched bad timing? Ifhe could have just waited one more minute before coming out, I would have been done and free from Gaara's suspisions!_ But Naruto can't help it and it was because of all these dopey things Naruto does that made Sasuke fall for him in the first place.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "So I was thinking we should go to the park today, since we haven't been there for a long time... what do you guys think?

"Sounds good," answered Gaara.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Okay! Then it's settled. Let's go!"

* * *

**'ello, you guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little lame, I wanted to get Gaara's part of the plot clear in this fanfiction. Oh I'm also unsure if the facts about how a rice omelette taste like, considering I've never had one before! So yes, that is all. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Alex**


	6. Something's Happening

**'Ello. Alex here. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And to those who answered my curious questions! It was very helpful of all of you! It's been awhile since I last posted, hasn't it? I don't think I slept a full eight hours since the last time I posted. AP Biology can do that to you. Not that I'm suggesting you shouldn't take it or anything, it's just a whole lot of reading. So I am also thanking you for being so kind and patient while I update. And in return for waiting and answering my two questions, I shall open up a Q&A section. So for any burning questions that you may have for me, I'll answer it. You can post it up as a review, message me, or email me. And I'll also cut my opening statements shorter, so you guys can get reading faster. Lol. Not that anybody reads these paragraphs anyways, right? I bet most of y'alls skip over these and get right to the story. Not that I mind or anything. I just like to ramble on. So thank you again for choosing to read The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke. Here is chapter six, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Oh. Just wondering. What songs do you guys listen to mostly when you work on/read fanfiction? If you listen to any music at all. Just wanted to know :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Something's Happening**

"Shikamaru! Kiba!" the blond waved at the two darker haired genins as they joined the group. Sasuke grimaced. He wanted the day to be only about him and Naruto. Even Gaara tagging along was okay because he could always throw a stick and make Gaara go chase it. But now...damn it.

"It's Shika's birthday, so we're gonna have another party." Kiba said. "There's a bunch of leftovers from yesterday, so we're all set for tonight. But it's just going to be a small group of people."

"Yeah. Fuck. All those people last night caused hella dmage to my poor house. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto jumped gleefully in a circle like a little kid. "Another party! Party!"

Sasuke coughed to hide his smile. Naruto could be so adorable at times. It just makes Sasuke want to... jump him and rip off all his clothes and lay soft kisses all over his tan chest.

Naruto stopped jumping and pointed at himself. "We're invited, right?"

"Of course," Kiba said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "A party just won't be fun without this village's Number One Knuckle-headed ninja."

Naruto pouted at this comment. Kiba laughed and pinches Naruto's cheek. "You're so cute when you do that."

The blond growled and waves Kiba away. "I am not _cute_." He said with emphasize on the last word.

Kiba grins, showing off his pointy canine teeth. "Deny it all you want, Naruto. But those big blue eyes and cute little cheeks. And the way you always like to play hero all the time. Cute." he pronounced.

"He's right, you know." Shikamaru said.

Naruto flushed with embarassment. "Well, it's not like I try to be! I just haven't matured enough....right? Right, Sasuke?"

The four ninjas stared at Sasuke fir a response. Naruto looked with a pleading look to get someone to back him up. Sasuke flushed. He wasn't ready for somethong like this. He didn't know what to say. Plus, Kiba was right. Naruto is cute when he was flustered. Or happy. Or excited. Or... _Why the hell did he bring up this subject in the first place?_

"Ughhh...." was the only syllable that came out from Sasuke's mouth.

Kiba threw his head back in triumph. "See look! Sasuke agrees with me! He's too embarassed with your cuteness to even respond!"

Sasuke glowered at Kiba bacause what he said was partly true. A darkness spread in his mind. And a new shade of pink appeared on Naruto's face.

_Shut up, dog brain! _Sauske thought.

_Make him shut up._

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Shikamaru, sensing an evil aura emitting from Sasuke, steps forward. "Relax, Sasuke. He's just joking around."

"I bet you secretly lust for Naruto too, Sasuke!" Kiba gave a playful smack on Sasuke's back.

The darkness swirls excitedly and grins.

Sasuke's mouth opens.

"Go jump off a cliff, Kiba."

Sasuke's chakra swirled inside him before running towards the rendez-vous point. Sasuke hid his smirk.

The dog boy took his hand slowly off of Sasuke's back, puzzled. He suddenly had an urge to go jump off a cliff. _But... I'll die if I do._ Kiba thought. In his head, a shadow wrapped itself around him. _It'll be fun. _It purred in his ears._ Adventurous._ Kiba thought about it for a moment. _It will be fun, won't it? Besides, there are always medical nins around if I do some serious damage to myself._

Shikamaru frowned as he looked from Kiba to Sasuke. Kiba was usually quiet and had a weird glaze over his eyes and Sasuke was grinning slightly. Not in a good way. "Hey Kiba," Shikamaru said, reaching for Kiba's arm to pull him away from Sasuke. But Kiba brushed past him and continued walking.

Shikamaru exchanged looks with the others.

"Where is he going?" Naruto scratched his blond hair, confused.

Gaara shrugged, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke still had on a crazy smile. It only wore off when he felt a bunch of eyes on him. He looked up to see the others. "What?" he asked innocently.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Kiba just walked off. He looks ill, I'm going to go after him."

"I'll go too," Naruto volunteered. And that left Sasuke and the sand ninja hovering over him.

"Well, aren't you going to go with them?" snapped Sasuke.

"Not unless you go."

"Fine." Sasuke said following the path of Naruto and Shikamaru with Gaara not far behind him.

Something happened back there. Something he had hope was not true. But it's been confirmed now. _I have a voice in my head. _Sasuke thought. Is this a side effect of this power? What happened back there. With Kiba._ I couldnt control it. I couldn't stop it. It's strong. Stronger than me. I....I.... _The Darkness swirled._ I like it. This power. It feels good. And it's all mines._

"Hey what's happening over there?" Gaara's voice brought Sasuke back to reality. They has reached the end of the road. A couple more meters and they would have fallen down a steep cliff. Sasuke follows the finger to where it was pointing.

Kiba, apparently was trying to reach the edge of the cliff, dragging along Shikamaru and half a dozen Narutos who were all clinging to him dearly.

"Kiba! Don't do it!" one of the Narutos shouted.

Another one yelled, "I know life can be hard sometimes. Like you who have no job or girlfriend...or..."

"Shut up!" Kiba snapped. "And let go of me!" Kiba said, trying to pry their grips away.

"But this isn't worth it!" the doppelganger continued.

Shikamaru grunts. "So troublesome."

Sasuke pointed at the scene. "What are they doing?"

Gaara shrugged. "Apparently Kiba is trying to jump off the cliff to his death," he said quite bored. "Like what you told him to do earlier."

"What...I....I told him to do that?" he asked dumbfounded. "When did I...I don't remember...."

"Hey, you two!" Shikamaru called. "Care to help us with this suicidal case?"

They jogged over to them and each placed a hand to apprehend Kiba.

_I did this? When?_ Sasuke thought._ If I did this then I can stop it._

"Hey, Kiba. I was joking. You don't need to jump." Sasuke said.

Kiba shook his head stubbornly. "No way. I want to."

Sasuke tightened his grip. "I told you to stop." Kiba froze as Sasuke's chakra flowed into him. His body relaxed. Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances and released their hold.

Kiba shook his head like a wet dog. "Aww man." He glanced around at the worried faces. "What happened?"

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"I guess not."

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Dude! It was like you were possessed or something! 'I must jump,'" he said, doing a weak imitation of Kiba, making everybody laugh.

"Okay. Well enough of all this. I need to do some shopping fo tonight. And get Kiba's head checked out. "Kiba, let's go."

The dog boy got up unsteadily and followed Shikamaru back into the village.

"We'll come too!" Naruto said happily, dragging Sasuke along. "Gaara, you coming?"

Gaara shook his head. "Ah. That's right. I have some errands to run first."

"Need any help?" the blond asked.

"That's okay. It's sort of... personal. But I'll meet you guys up later tonight at the party."

"Oh, okay." the hyperactive ninja slumped back.

"Bye." the red head jumped off.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Let's go before we lose sight of them."

Sasuke was looking up at a tall tree, where a flock of ravens sat, almost covering every inch of banch. _What's this feeling? I haven't been able to shake it off since this morning._

One of the ravens cried out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again.

Sasuke shivers before turning away from the tree and heading back into the village with Naruto. _I feel like I'm being watched.

* * *

_**Hey, Alex here. Saying thanks for reading this chapter. I know it was extremely short compared to the others, and I am disappointed in myself that I couldn't deliver this time. So in the next chapter, which I am currently working on (I have like a couple of pages written down already) will be extra enjoyable! Stay tune and enjoy! I hope everybody is having a great winter break right now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in the next day or two. Ciao for now!**


	7. Party of a Lifetime Part I

**'Ello. This is Alex here. And just like I promised I got chapter 7 together in just a few days! It's New Years Eve right now, can you believe it? I'm using my break to type this up for you guys when I could be off partying somewhere. Hahaa just kidding. I'm actually at my friend's annual New Years Eve party already and ignoring everybody so I could finish typing this up. I hope you guys like it. It's a LOT longer than my last chapter and hopefully, much more exciting. So I'll keep my opening statement short this time, so you can go read already. I'm also very happy that this story had been included in the community _Laugh, Cry and Everything In Between._ Oh. I also wanted you guys to know that there's a poll on my profile involving the next Naruto pairing I should do, so please go and vote! That is all. Please enjoy the latest installment of The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Party of a Lifetime**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," the group chanted together as Choji toss back his sixth beer.

Choji gasped in triumph as he took in another breathe, having successfully finished off the bottle of beer. He grinned wildly as he reached for another, but someone had a hold of his wrist.

"Let's save some for the rest of the guests, shall we? This has to last us for the rest of the night." Shikamaru said. Choji glared unwillingly at the taller man, but reluctantly obliged.

Shikamaru clapped his hands together, gaining everybody's attention. "Okay, now that everybody has eaten and is all refreshed, let's start the games, shall we?"

Sakura flipped her hair back and leaned back in the soft velvet covers of the couch. "Finally. I was getting sick of watching Choji inhale half a dozen bottles of beer."

Choji glared at the young pink princess.

"What are we going to play?" Ino asked.

"Truth or dare?" Rock Lee in his daily green jumpsuit suggested.

Kiba shook his head. "No, I'm sick of that. We always play that and you guys always end up picking on me. Got anything else, Shika?"

"Actually, I do." he said, producing a deck of cards.

Sakura groaned. "Not strip poker again," she said, shooting Shino a look. Last time they had played, it was guys against girls. And Shino has ridiculously good luck that reduced the girls to only their bras and panties.

"No, we're not gonna play strip poker." The girls breathed a sigh of relief while the guys protested. Shikamaru ignored their commotion and went on. "But we are going to play something similar to truth or dare. Let me explain."

"So everybody gets a card anf they cannot look at it. Instead we put it up against our forehead, face up, allowing everybody else to view it. We do not want to be the person with the lowest card value because then that person will have to do whatever suggestions the group throws out. And this will be before we show our cards, so the person who has the lowest card will also get the chance to throw out some ideas. The suit from lowest to highest is spades, clover, diamonds, and hearts. Two is the smallest number while ace is the highest. Let's play."

Shiakmaru passed everybody a card after shuffling the deck. "Now don't look at your cards and don't tell anyone what they had gotten. It ruins the fun. Ready? Ok, put your cards up."

Every single ninja held their cards on top of their forehead.

Sasuke quickly scanned everybody's cards and saw that Rock Lee had the two of spades. And he was grinning madly with that toothy smile of his. _Baka._ Sasuke thought. _Idiot._

"Ok. Now before we look at our own cards. Anybody want to throw out some punishments as to what we will make the loser do? Might I remind you, any game you play with me is unrated. Meaning anything can go." Shikamaru pointed out.

"The loser has to walk around in their underwear for the rest of the night!" Kiba suggested.

"Oh god. No!" Everybody else retorted.

"They have to make out with my Fourth Hokage poster?" someone else said.

"Kiss my butt!" that one came from Kiba again.

"What if we make the person shave off their eyebrows?"

Everybody turned to see who had spoken. It was none other than Rock Lee.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll use that one." everyone agreed.

Shikamaru stood up. "Time to show our cards!"

Everybody slapped their cards down and turned to grin at the green beast.

His face was priceless. Sasuke tried his hardest not to crack up on fits of laughter like everybody else.

Lee's face was pale and getting even paler as he raised the electric razor that someone had gotten from the nearest bathroom towards the upper part of his face. It clicked on and a small humming sound come from it. Then came two short buzz sounds and scatters of small hair fell from Lee's face. The room explode in laughter.

"I feel sort of bad about this." Temari whispered.

"I know, right... his masterpiece..." said Ten-Ten as Kiba howled in laughter.

"Okay, so next round." Shikamaru said, collecting the cards and shuffling them in to the deck again. This went on for several more rounds with Kiba having to pour a bowl of ice cubes down the front of his pants. Naruto having to take a few shots of alcohol, and Ino having to give a strip tease for the birthday boy.

"Wow. That was great." said Shikamaru to Ino, a deep red on both their faces.

She snorted embarrassed, buttoning up her blouse again. "Don't mention it."

Shikamaru passed out another round. "Wait." He put up his hands. "Before everybody put up their cards, let's make the rounds a little more interesting. The person with the lowest card has to do something for the person with the highest card, okay? Let's play."

Everybody put up their cards.

For the first time since the party had started, Shino smiled. Everybody seemed to shift away from him. "Let's make them make out. The loser makes the first move." He grinned from underneath his jacket.

Sakura shouted yes excitedly. Sasuke felt goosebumps crawl all over his body. _Uh oh. What card does Sakura have? _Sasuke knew that Sakura liked him and knew that she would jump at any chance to have her way with him. He quickly glanced at her card. _Queen of hearts. _Another quick look at everybody else's cards told him that she held the highest card and Naruto had the lowest. _A five of clovers. So why does she keep looking at me for? _Realization finally dawned on him._ Unless I hold something even less than Naruto's card!_

Just looking at Sakura's face made him feel nauseated. She was licking her lips for the event that has yet to come. Now the image of him and her locking lips and rolling their tongues down each others' throat....

_Fuck. I gotta stop this. Change the task to something else._

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "Hey, let's--"

"Okay, so it's agreed. Make out feast between the two." announced Shikamaru. "Let's show our cards."

Everybody else slapped their cards down happily. Sasuke was the last one, removing his card from his forehead slowly with shaky hands. He looked down at his card around the same time Sakura screamed. _Ace of diamonds._

"Argh! You stupid Ino-pig!" Sakura jumped from her seat and screamed down at Ino in fury. "You told me I had the lowest card!"

Ino shrugged and smirked upward at Sakura. "I'm getting you back for what you made me do to Shikamaru. The look on your face was priceless."

Sasuke's head spun. He was both relieved that he wouldn't be sucking face with Sakura, but now he was curious. If he didn't have the lowest card, then who did? _Five of clovers.._.Naruto!

He looked up at the young blond. Naruto wasn't looking back at him. Instead he was staring at his fingers, bright red either from embarrassment or from all the alcohol he had to drink earlier on in the game. He was fidgeting nervously in his seat. _That makes two of us._

"Come on, you guys!" Kiba slapped them both on their backs, startling them both. "Stop looking so glum! Think if this as a life-time experience that you'd hopefully never have to do again!"

_Easy for you to say._

"Let's go!" Kiba said, pushing the two of them even closer, so that their faces were only an inch apart. "Let's see some kissing and maybe some intense interactions!"

Sasuke glared at the dog boy and looked back at Naruto. The blond was still not looking at him.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto mumbled.

They were on the floor now and the rest of the group had created a circle around them and watching intently. Sakura was sulking and was refusing to take a look at the scene in front of her. Gaara was throwing Sasuke a I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Try-Anything-Funny had on a perverted look and was slightly panting. Hinata had her eyes covered with both her hands, but it was pretty obvious she was watching them from the cracks between her fingers.

"Don't forget. The loser makes the first move." Shino crooned.

Naruto growled, running a hand through his messy hair, making it look even more like after sex hair. "I know."

Sasuke's heart quickened as Naruto made his advances, climbing over Sasuke's legs and on top of him. Naruto looked extra sexy today with his open collared shirt, showing off his tan skin and nice collar bones. A light pink spread across his cheek. _Probably from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier._ Sasuke noticed that Naruto still hasn't looked him straight in the eyes ever since they revealed their cards.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he seemed to think about what to do next in this situation. His brow was furrowed as he tried to look Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke caught this strangled movement. Sasuke lifted his upper body up so his arms were supporting him and whispered into Naruto's ears. "You don't have to look me in the eyes if it makes you uncomfortable."

A moment like this caused Naruto to jerk back and flick his eyes back and forth. His arms on either side of Sasuke. "I-I'm not... whatever it was that you said!" he said quickly, but softly so that only Sasuke would hear.

"Right." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto gave Sasuke a furious look.

"Come on already!" Kiba hollered, thumping his fists into the floor.

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, you're keeping everybody waiting. This isn't enjoyable for me either." _Liar._ he told himself.

Naruto licked his lips and lowered his head. "Shit." Sasuke heard him say before he felt soft warm lips on top his. Sasuke closed his eyes and could hear everybody around him cheer and scream. It was quite nice. The kiss. It was delicate and soft, not like some of the other people he had kissed. It wasn't too aggressive or forceful, but just right. Sasuke had wonder when he would have been able to taste Naruto's lips. He just didn't think it would be this fast and in this kind of situation. And that Naruto would be on top and the great Uchiha Sasuke was on the bottom!

They parted lips. Sasuke was about to say something...something like '_That was it?! This is suppose to be a make out dare, not a kiss!_' when Naruto kissed him again. Quicker and smaller each time, making Sasuke yearning for more. Sasuke heard someone shout, "Come on, give him something more." But couldn't decide on who said it, not when there was someone much more important in front of him. _Kissing him._ Sasuke decided to move on from the small kisses, the next time Naruto kissed him, Sasuke stuck his tongue in the other boy's mouth, earning an open mouth kiss. Sasuke grinned when he heard Naruto gasped and jerk back slightly. But the thing that excited Sasuke most was the fact that Naruto did not move away.

The cheering intensify and Sasuke felt a hand crept up slowly beneath his shirt. Naruto was gaining more confidence from the shouts. It was cold, and Sasuke's skin tingled from its touch. Naruto moved in closer, his knee in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke felt like melting. Naruto's touch felt so good. It was what he always longed for. And him rubbing his leg against Sasuke's shaft was definitely not helping right now. It throbbed.

Even though he didn't want to, he had to stop this. Before anybody noticed. Before anybody saw. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him forcefully and got up on his feet, leaving Naruto on the floor with a confused look on his face. "Ok, that's enough of that." Sasuke said regretfully, all the while trying to remain calm. "Let's play something else."

The circle groaned and protested.

"Sasuke's right." Shikamaru step in to the advancing mob. "I think they have suffered enough."

"Suffering, huh?" Neji whispered from behind Sasuke. Sasuke wiped the cold sweat from his face before glaring at Neji. "Didn't seem like suffering to me. I'm quite jealous, Sasuke-kun."

Before Sasuke could retaliated, Shikamaru announced the second game. "Hide and Seek, you guys! I'm it. You guys have 50 seconds to hide yourself," he looked at his watch, "starting now."

The circle dispirsed and ran into different room across the huge house. Neji smirked at Sasuke before running off into a room. Sasuke gritted his teeth before running into a room opposite to Neji's.

* * *

**Hey, you guys, sorry, but I'm going to have to end it here for tonight. My friends need me in the main room, we're probably gonna play some games similar to this story. Lol! Which is mainly true, considering, I took these ideas from this one time we were playing the card game. But don't worry, there WILL be a Part II to this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Alex saying ciao and a Happy New Years to you all!**


	8. Party of a Lifetime Part II

**Hiyaaaa, this is Alex again. Finally back after a one year absence. I feel so ashamed. Been working on a lot of original work during my vacation from fanfiction. I know I said that this story was up for adoption, but after getting so much PMs telling me to stay, I just had to finish. Sorry to all those who wanted to adopt ****The Sadism of Uchiha Sasuke****… I hope you can deal with my writing instead xD. I've put aside all my other work for now, in order to finish this fanfiction for you. So maybe this will make up for my absence? Hopefully?

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Party of a Lifetime Part II**

"…_.42….43…..44…"_

_Fuckkkk I hate hide and seek. It's so childish and ugh. _Sasuke ran around the top floor, looking for a hiding place that wasn't already taken. Time was quickly running out so Sasuke went to the nearest closet and jumped in. Then jumped right out again. "Naruto!"

The blonde put a finger to his lips, in the universal 'quiet-down' sign.

"I… sorry. I had no idea that you were in here already. Let me go… um…" Sasuke said in a rush, closing the door.

"Wait!" Naruto said, stopping him. "Get in here."

"W-what?"

"Come on! You don't have time to find another hiding place. Get in!" Naruto pulled Sasuke in, shutting the door behind him the same time Shikamaru shouted fifty throughout the house.

_Holy shit._

Sasuke flushed crimson. He was fairly sure that in this dark, cramped room, he was laying on top of Naruto. Like that's the only position capable because Naruto pulled him in without any thought to the amount of space available.

"S-sorry." Sasuke whispered feverishly. _Oh my god. Shut the fuck up!_ His heart was thumping loudly in his ears and he was pretty sure it could be heard in this quiet small room.

"It's okay." Naruto muttered back, equally embarrassed. Then silence followed as they both pretend that it was totally not awkward right now.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._ Sasuke chanted in his head like a mantra. _Why, out of all the other rooms in this gigantic house that Shikamaru owns, did I open this one? Why did I even bother to hide? I should have just stood there and get caught and deal with the consequences of losing. AHHH! This game is stupid! I really hate hide and seek._

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his face. It smelt sweet with a hint of beer. It was getting hot in the tiny closet. The light coming from the cracks of the door showed that Naruto was looking away from Sasuke, his face tinted red. His eye lids were half closed, his mouth opened slightly, and he swallowed nervously from time to time. Sasuke had his arms on both side of Naruto, it was the only way to keep himself up and not fall on top of the smaller boy. Their legs were tangled, and every time one of them shifted slightly, Sasuke felt himself about to explode.

He hadn't quite taken care of that problem from earlier during their first game and being stuck in the small space with _him_ was not helping. Especially since, Naruto looked so edible with his open collar and messy hair.

"Umm." Naruto looked nervously around. "This is sort of uncomfortable."

_Uncomfortable? What?! No, it's not. I'm loving it here. I just wanted to attack you right now…_

"Let's… here. I'll make some space. We don't want them finding us in this position, right?" Naruto started shifting around. His knee bumped into Sasuke's throbbing area. Sasuke hissed. Naruto looked up panicky. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just don't move. For now."

"But… my arm is growing numb."

"Can you just shut up and let me think?" Sasuke snapped. Everything was hot and heavy. Naruto's warm breath on his skin was arousing him even more. Sasuke felt like stripping. Himself. And then his little blond friend. He wanted to touch him. Run his fingers all over him. Press their searing bodies together and kiss him all over.

_So why don't you?_ A sudden voice interrupted the flowing erotic thoughts. _You're alone. Together. In this small little room .You're already on top of him. _

_Shut up, Voice._

_You can do anything you want to him, Sasuke-kun. _It cooed. _He's in your hands._

_I can do anything…._Sasuke thought.

_Yes… that's right. And if he says anything, you can always pass it on as an accident. Let's have some fun, shall we?_

Sasuke tilted his head towards Naruto. And pressed himself closer.

"Sasuke?" Naruto chirped uneasily to the sudden pressure.

Sasuke was getting feverish from all the thoughts in his head. All he wanted to do right now was run his tongue down the boy's tan chest and taste it him_._

"Sa—"

"I FOUND YOU TWO! FINALLY!" The door opened unexpectedly, pouring light into the little area. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the opening like two deers caught in the headlights. Shikamaru stood at the entrance with a couple of other friends, looking down at the two blushing boys who were still on top of each other.

A sly grin crept across Shikamaru's face. "Well, you two look like you were caught doing something naughty. I really hope you didn't dirty anything up though. I'm going to have to disinfect everything now."

Sasuke scrambled off Naruto and the two got on their feet to face the snickering crowd. "We didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted at them frantically.

Shikamaru grinned and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I… fell." Sasuke said lamely.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, rushing out from the crowd. "Why were you two both in that closet? You better not have done anything to Sasuke!" She shouted at the blonde before facing Sasuke with a sugary look. "Sasuke, you can hide with me next time if you need a hiding spot."

Sasuke growled in her direction before walking off. He needed to find a bathroom. Fast. He had gotten so horny in the past thirty minutes that the sudden surprise didn't really help calm him down. Ignoring everybody who called after him, Sasuke entered the first bathroom he saw and locked himself in. He whipped out his length and started stroking. The effect was agonizing. Only thoughts of Naruto ever made him as hard as he was right now.

_You were so close, Sasuke. _The voice taunted. _So close._

_I know! If only Shikamaru and the others didn't find us. Then I wonder how far we would have gotten. _Sasuke stroked fastest._ Maybe we could have continued from where we left off during that card game. More kissing, more tasting, and definitely more touching._

Sasuke stroked once more before coming. _If only._ He flushed the toilet.

* * *

It was exactly two days after Shikamaru's birthday party. For two days, Sasuke did not hear a word from Naruto, so that brought up the assumption that Naruto was avoiding him.

"But why would he be avoiding me?" Sasuke muttered to himself. He's been coped up in his own home now ever since yesterday morning when he went to Naruto's, only to be turned down by Gaara who told him that Naruto's busy. "He always visits me. He's always the one inviting me to things, telling me not to be so emo. Was it because of yesterday? Because of the dare they made us do? But he should understand that that was only for amusement and didn't mean anything. And we didn't even do anything in the closet to make him want to avoid me. Unless he knows about my feelings for him. Fuck! No. No, that's not it. He's too stupid to figure it out. And nobody will tell him, I think. Fuck. I need some air."

He grabbed his jacket, exited the house, and headed for the rooftop. From there, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to his favorite tree. But there was already someone there.

"Sasuke!" the blonde shinobi shouted from one of the branches. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke landed in front of his friend and glowered. "Teme, why didn't you answer any of my messages?"

Naruto frowned. "Messages? I don't remember getting any."

_Damn you, Gaara._

"Anyways, why are you here?"

"I come here often. This tree is something like my favorite place I guess," replied Sasuke.

"Really? Cool. I didn't know that."

"Why are you here?"

"I think I was daydreaming and came here on accident." Naruto laughed. "It's a really nice place though."

Sasuke nodded in agreement before letting silence take its place. He stared at Naruto who was looking at everything except him. Sasuke scowled.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked harshly.

Naruto quickly glanced at him before looking away again. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"You're obviously not busy. You haven't talked to me ever since Shikamaru's party and you always talk to me, even when I tell you to leave me alone. So that means I must have done something wrong for you to act this way with me or you're just doing this to mess with me. And if that's the reason then I'm leaving because it's not funny." Sasuke turned to leave.

Naruto jumped up from his spot. " Wait! No. I'm not avoiding you…. well, maybe I am. But it's not like you did anything wrong and I am definitely not doing it to mess with you. I just have a lot on my mind… that's all. Sorry."

Sasuke nodded after studying Naruto's face to see if he was lying or not. Naruto settled down after this.

"You could have just told me that." Sasuke said, sitting down next to his favorite blonde. "I was seriously going to go kill myself today if you didn't stop avoiding me."

Naruto stared incredulously at his raven counterpart.

"I'm kidding, idiot. I'll never kill myself for someone as stupid as you."

Naruto hmphed. "Whatever. You know you love me secretly. You just say those things because you're afraid of saying how you really feel."

Blood began to rush to Sasuke's face immediately after hearing that sentence. _Did he finally figure it out? Is that what he's been thinking about for the past two days?_ Sasuke snuck a peek at Naruto's face who was grinning teasingly at him. _Asshole._ Sasuke grinned back. _Fine, if he wants to play it this way…_

"You're right. I am afraid." Sasuke said, giving Naruto an overdone I-am-totally-trying-to-be-serious face. "I'm afraid you won't like me anymore after knowing my true feelings for you."

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto said, dramatically while stifling a laugh. "It's okay. I love you for who you are. As long as you don't try to rape me when I'm sleeping."

Sasuke hid a smile. "You know I would never try something like that."

"Good." Naruto nodded, giggling into his hand. Then Sasuke attacked him, by pinning Naruto up against the tree trunk. Naruto looked bewilderedly at Sasuke's sudden action. "S-Sasuke?"

"Why would I wait for you to fall asleep before raping you when I can do it right now?" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrist and stared hungrily into his victim's blue eyes.

Naruto laughed nervously. "You're such an asshole, Sasuke. Now let me go."

"No." Sasuke stated, suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to kiss the younger boy. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before Naruto started wiggling from Sasuke's grip.

_Oh dear. Looks like he's trying to escape._ The voice came on again. Sasuke tightened his grip.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me," Naruto squirmed.

_You better do something quick before he escapes._

"Let me go already!"

"Kiss me."

Naruto widened his eyes at the command. He opened his mouth and closed it. He felt weird… he wanted to…

The corner of Naruto's eye twitched. What did he wanted to do again? Ah yes, he wanted to—

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK ME TO DO?" he screamed. Yes, that's what he wanted to do.

Sasuke flinched at the sudden outburst. _What the hell?? Why isn't it working?_ "Damn it. Kiss me!" Sasuke pushed.

"What?! No!"

The mass of chakra swirled inside him violently like he was in a washing machine being turned around over and over again. It pushed and shoved around him with nowhere to go. The voice hissed angrily. Sasuke stumbled backwards from Naruto, feeling quite sick. Everything in front of him seemed distorted, his head felt like it was going to burst, and—

"Oh god." Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto took a hesitant step towards the raven haired.

"I got to go." Sasuke fled, jumping from tree to tree until he came to a small clearing that was quite far from where they were. He landed next to a tree and threw up. _What the hell was that? _He wiped his mouth. _It was like there was some barrier around Naruto that I couldn't get through. Then I just started puking my guts out. And that damn voice. What the hell is up with that?_


	9. Obstacles and Surprises

**Omg you fanfictioners! I love you people. I really do. Alex here saying thankyousoverymuch for your support still! **

**Anyways, I have a dream. **

**I have a dream that I will someday meet Joseph Gordon-Levitt because that guy is freaking eye candy. **

**I ALSO have a dream that I will be able to keep my goal of updating once per week until this story is finish! That's right, so check your alerts or something every Tuesday because that's the day I'm going to upload new chapters. So, here you are, the latest installment of ****TSOUS****! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Obstacles & Surprises**

"I think I have a voice in my head."

Tsunade wheels around to face the raven haired young man standing in front of her. "A what?"

"I think it's like a side-effect from the new power." Sasuke shrugs.

"I see." Tsunade narrows her eyes in a skeptical way. "Is it affecting you in any other way?"

"I don't know. It's sort of like a weird urging. But it talks to me. Like it's another person in my head."

"What has it been telling you…?"

"Well, every time it speaks, it wants me to use _that_ power thing I have."

Tsunade nodds slowly. "And have you been listening to it?"

Sasuke blushes. "It gets sort of hard to control."

Tsunade leans back in her armchair, deep in thought. _Has the new power developed that much, even to have its own conscience? We still don't know enough about it to make any decision right now. Sasuke seems fine for now aside from the _voice_ in his head. But if worst comes to worst, I can't have a rampaging ninja out there with some weird technique that's uncontrollable. _"Try not to make any rash decisions from now on, Sasuke. Wait, better yet, try not to use that power at all until we know everything about it. I don't want any more weird problems from you youngsters. You can go now."

"Wait. I have something else I want to say."

Tsunade perks an eyebrow.

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably. "So, before, I sort of tried out my powers to see its limits, right? Well, it works fine on everybody else… but when I tried it on Naruto, it didn't work. Usually it feels like I'm pushing my thoughts and chakra into the other person, but with Naruto, there was like this mental barrier, I couldn't get through."

"Really?" the Hokage leans forward, intrigued. "Maybe it had to do with the command you gave him. What did you tell him to do?"

Sasuke coughs and looks away from the Hokage's intimidating eyes.

Tsunade grins at the blushing boy. "Never mind. I'll tell Naruto to come in for a checkup," she says, putting air quotes around the last word, "and we'll test his chakra with yours to see if something comes up. You may leave now if that's all."

Sasuke nods his thanks before exiting. He started heading back to his house when Gaara appears in front of him. He didn't look very happy with his sullen face and frown, but then again when the heck did he ever look happy? Oh yeah, with Naruto and a lollipop in his hand. But he didn't have a lollipop right now.

"What do you want, Gaara?" asks Sasuke, adopting the same frown on his face. He never did like Gaara and ever since Naruto had taken a liking to the red head, Sasuke had more reason to hate him. But we mentioned this before, right?

"I need to talk to you."

"Obviously." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Gaara ignores the eye roll and continues talking. "This is about you and your little problem."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "What problem?"

Gaara sighs annoyingly. "Stop making this harder than it already is, Sasuke. I'm talking about your new ability that lets you control whoever you touch."

"How the hell do you know about that? That's confidential." The mass amount of chakra swirls angrily inside of Sasuke. Sasuke bit at his bottom lip. _Don't do anything rash. Remember that._

"You've been acting weird lately. So I've been watching you. And I just overheard you and the Hokage talking."

"You've been _spying_ on me?" Sasuke growls out. The voice was talking to him again. Saying stuff along the lines of, _Get rid of him. He's in your way. Just use your powers and he'll be gone before you know it._

"I wouldn't call it spying. More like keeping tabs on you." Gaara spoke calmly, circling the raven haired. Careful not to get too close to Sasuke. "You don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke was not feeling well. At all. He was shaking and shivering and sweating like mad. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead as he tried his hardest to get rid of that stupid damn voice in his head. It was like trying to swipe at a bee that's going 85mph around your freaking _head_. And your head is made of _honey_. That's how bad it was. But he nodded his head nonetheless. "I'm _fine_," he snarls through his clenched teeth. _Nothing rash…_Tsunade's voice echoes through his head. The darker voice cackles at the joke.

Gaara pauses. "Nothing to do with that little voice in your head, right?"

Then the next few seconds were all a flash. Sasuke snaps out of the little war he was having inside his head, deciding it was best to listen to the damn voice because it was giving him a major headache. And somehow Sasuke had gotten a hold of Gaara, who was making special caution to stay an arm's length away from Sasuke.

Gaara stares down at his wrist where Sasuke was gripping and then at Sasuke. "Shit—"

"You are so fucked." says Sasuke with a menacing grin. "Now," he tightens his grip, chakra pumping near the touch, "I want you to forget about everything you've ever heard about me and this new ability."

Sasuke felt his chakra pump along the place where's he was touching Gaara, but nothing was happening. There was none of the usual flowing of energy from him to his victim. Actually, this was a lot similar to when he tried his power with Naruto…

_Crap. _Sasuke chokes, releasing his hold on Gaara, as he felt the first of the bile rising up from his throat. Sasuke falls to his knees, sweating horribly, as his power rebounded endlessly inside him. Sharp pain kept erupting from the arm that grasped Gaara moments before and his stomach cramped badly.

Gaara recovers from the sudden surprisingly turn of events and stares blandly at Sasuke once again. "Looks like that power doesn't work on me either." he says, rubbing his wrist. "Look, I'm not here to spread the word of your ability around. I'm just here to give you a warning. I know what you did with Neji a few nights ago."

Sasuke looks at him alarmed.

"It's quite obvious even without questioning Neji. Your new powers to control people, plus that fact that you're gay, and add that with the weird looks you and him are giving each other. You made him fuck you, didn't you?"

Sasuke pales. "That… that was a mistake. I just….. I just wanted to test it… that power…."

"Right. Anyways, _Sasuke_," Gaara says with some added malice at the end. "I just want to say that if you ever try anything like that with Naruto, I will make sure to come myself, personally, to rip that pretty head off your body."

Sasuke swallows the lump that has been forming in his throat. "And… what…. what makes you think I would try something like that with him?"

Gaara snorts. "Dude, everybody knows that you have the hots for him. It's only the guy himself that's an idiot and doesn't see it."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't handle any more surprises for the day. He needed a drink. Or maybe three. Well, all he knew is that he wants lots of it. Now. He headed to the nearest bar he knew that didn't care if you were underage. He entered the familiar tavern with dim lights, loud punk music, and welcomed the wonderful scent of alcohol and drugs.

"The usual, Sasuke-kun?" the hot bartender asked him in a sexy voice as he slid into one of the bar stools. She was giving him a major view of her cleavage as she leaned towards him.

Sasuke grunts in return and waved her off. She huffed, smacked her gun, and stuck out her chest even more before walking away to prepare his drink.

Sasuke sighed. He was suddenly so depressed. He had no idea what was happening to his body. He could no longer control his new ability. The voice was growing stronger every day. His power didn't seem to work on anymore. And it was sending him on some major sickness trips that he would much rather not have. Then Gaara comes along threatening to maim him if he tries anything with Naruto. Sasuke inwardly groans.

The bartender returns moments later with his specially made drink of vodka, gin, amaretto, peaches schnapps, and cranberry juice. Yum. Sasuke took his drink and scans the room. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but he did want to see if there was anybody he knew in case they decide to start talking to him and he need to use his escape route.

His eyes lands at group in the back that was making quite a ruckus. Actually, it was more like one person making the entire ruckus and everybody else is trying to move away from him. Sasuke's eyes bulge and he sort of chokes on his drink when he caught sight of spiky blonde hair and the tan body that went along with it…

"Naruto??"

Sasuke made his way across the room to the drunken mess. Naruto was sitting by himself with empty beer bottles spread out on the table in front of him. His shirt had some beer stains on it and was unbuttoned at the top; and his face was flushed with alcohol and sleepy looking making him look drunk as fuck, but still sexy enough that you'll love to take home to rape.

"Jesus, Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asks, as he sat next to the blonde, putting an arm around him to keep him from swaying from side to side. "You drank like half the bar already."

The blonde looks to his right to see who was speaking, then he looks to his left and sees Sasuke frowning at him. "Oh hi derrrrrrr," he slurs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You are fucking drunk. Have you been here all day?" He takes away the bottle from Naruto as he tried to take another sip.

"Nuuuu, mines. Gimme." Naruto points at the bottle that Sasuke held out of his reach. He slumps back against the seat when he finally figured out that Sasuke was not going to give it back. "Meanieeeee." he pokes at Sasuke's chest before dropping his head on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's heart quicken at the sudden position he was in. "N-Naruto?"

The blond squints up at him. "Yuus look a lots like my fwend. Yuppers!" Sasuke winces as Naruto slaps at his chest. "Mine. My fwend. Sasukeeeee. Good guy he is. Yuus look just like him too!"

"You idiot." Sasuke smiles a bit. "You're so drunk, you don't even recognize me."

"Good guy. Good guy." Naruto chants, grinning stupidly. Sasuke smiles down at him, taking this chance to run his hand through the blonde's hair. _I'm only smoothing it down. And moving it away from his eyes. Nothing weird. Nope. Nothing._

"Good guy…." Naruto suddenly frowns. "'Cept wend he tried to kwiss meh." Sasuke freezes. "Why did he try to do that?" he looked up expectantly at Sasuke with sad eyes as if Sasuke could answer that question for him.

Naruto pulls Sasuke down by the collar until they were only an inch away from touching. "Why? Misssderr LookieLike? Whyyy?"

Sasuke looks away from the inquiring eyes, blushing. "I… I don't know."

Naruto lets go of Sasuke's shirt. "He didn't even ask meh nicely either. Mabbey if he ask meh nicely I wouldda kwiss him."

Sasuke stared incredulously at the boy on his lap. Eyes bulging. Jaw open. _WHAT?!_

"Buh that's not the pwoint I thwink." Naruto continues his drunken talk. "We are bwestest fwends! Bwestest fwends don't ask each other to kwiss each other, right? What is he thinking? His thinking is all wrong. We're bwestest fwends….."

Sasuke looks down in alarm as Naruto's eyes got moist. The blonde turns away from Sasuke's stare in embarrassment and rubs at his eyes sleepily.

"Now Naruto is all confused." Naruto mumbles into Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke perks an eyebrow. _He's talking in third??_

"Why did he ask meh to kwiss him….? So confused. If it was a joke… I'll keel him." he mumbles some more.

_You idiot._ Sasuke thought, wiping a tear away.

"I wouldda kwiss him…."

Sasuke peers down at the sleeping face on his lap. "You were never a good drunk, Naruto. Who the hell starts telling strangers all their thoughts? But maybe that's why I like you so much." Sasuke bends forwards and pecks Naruto's forehead. "Love you…."

* * *

Gaara opens the door grouchily and glares at the visitor. "What the fuck?"

Sasuke's standing in front of the cranky red head with a snoozing Naruto in his arms. "I didn't rape him or anything if that's what you're thinking, so give me a fucking hand."

The sand ninja eyes Sasuke suspiciously before opening the door even wider for him to come in with the up-most reluctance. Sasuke enters the shared apartment and places Naruto gently on the sofa. Gaara stands with his arms crossed the entire time, watching Sasuke in case he made any weird moves to his sleeping roommate. He was in his pajamas and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of odd places.

"You still haven't answered my question. What the fuck?!" Gaara glares some more at the intruder of their home. "It's like two o'clock in the morning!"

"Sorry, he drank like half the stash of beer that the bar had."

Gaara narrows his eyes dangerously. _Never wake Gaara up in the middle of the night anymore. He's like a freaking murderer when he doesn't get his sleep ._Sasuke notes.

"He was drunk when I got there, okay!" Sasuke says defensively. "It's not like I got him into this state…"

"You might have." Gaara mutters. Then seeing Sasuke as he tries to unbutton the rest of Naruto's shirt, Gaara pushes him aside. "_I'll_ undress him. You can go get me a blanket from the hall closet."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but goes to get the blanket. _I never knew Gaara was so overprotective. Wait. Scratch that. I totally forgot that it was him who said he was going to kill me if I try anything with Naruto._

"Okay. You may leave now." Gaara says after receiving the comforter from Sasuke and throwing it over Naruto.

Sasuke stands there for a few seconds, looking at Naruto as he sleeps. _Damn it. Naruto looks so at peace when he sleeps. I don't want to leave. _Then Gaara gets into the picture.

"What are you doing still standing there?" he huffed. No sleep equals bitchy bipolar sand ninja. Huh. "Naruto's back safe at home with me here, so you don't need to worry anymore. It's not like I'm going to jump in bed with him."

Sasuke blushes. "Fine. I'm leaving."

"Thank you." Gaara coos as he closes the door behind him.

Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks home, going over the events at the bar in his head. Naruto actually wanted to kiss him. Or he would have if Sasuke asked nicer that day and didn't listen to the damn voice's ideas. Was he really thinking that or was it just the beer talking? Sasuke inwardly screams and pulls at his hair.

"I hate myself right now. I really do." he mutters to himself. "Why the hell am I doing the crap I do these days? This is so—FUCKING SHI—MMMMPGH!"

Sasuke thrashes out as a cloth went over his mouth and nose. He took an intake of the weird smelling cloth and felt drowsy almost immediately. There was a sharp quick pain at his neck, but he didn't really care. He was about to head to a land filled with bunnies and marshmallows. Where Gaara is a nice, cute, non-menacing puppy and Neji likes girls again and only girls, and where Naruto loves him and only him and would love to give kisses all the time.

The last thing Sasuke saw before he fell asleep was a black cloak and a pretty red cloud on it.

* * *

**Can you tell the part where I get sort of high and start typing out of character? xD Anyways, originally there was suppose to be a coughsexcough scene here where Sasuke goes to Neji to let out some sexual frustration, but I decided to cut it out and make him take Naruto home instead. I like it. I think it makes Sasuke seem less slutty. I'm sort of counting the chapters and I think that this fanfic may end somewhere in the twenties. Now that I look at it…. everything moves so fast…. o.O Maybe I should slow it down…? More details? Fillers? Lol, let me hear your thoughts. Feel free to voice some ideas or things you want to see. More weird voices? Less? More power using? Sex scenes??? I know you guys want that xDD**

**I think I'm losing my original style Dx I blame boy-Alex, not split personality Alex.**


End file.
